13th Sister of Light (Remake)
by RiKyungie
Summary: [Twoshot/END!] Sebuah perjanjian yang dilakukan oleh Raja Unicorn dengan Lucifer demi menyelamatkan rakyatnya agar tidak mati satu persatu sebagai persembahan Lucifer selama pencarian istrinya./Kaisoo/GS/DLDR/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

13th Sister of Light

Casts : Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Ratting : T+

Disclaimer :

_Semua cast milik Tuhan tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Kak _**Amalia Yuli Kristanti (Valuable94)**_. Saya hanya mengganti castnya saja _

Warning :

Typo's | GS for Uke | OOC

.

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

.

Happy reading!

And Enjoy! ^^

Pyeongyang, North Korea

24th December 1901

Author POV

Langit hitam pekat, gerimis yang perlahan jatuh membasahi setiap kehidupan bumi, serta kilatan petir _Zeus_ yang menggelegar menemani setiap detik rasa kehilangan yang tengah menyelimuti kawanan kuda putih bertanduk emas tersebut. Terkungkung dalam sebuah istana dengan sosok besar dan tegap sang kuda putih yang paling bersinar namun dengan tubuh tanpa nyawanya di atas ranjang batu yang menjulang tinggi, semua keagungan itu nampak layu tak berguna.

Pada akhirnya semua makhluk memang akan mati. Dengan atau tidak terhormat, rupawan atau tidak, pada akhirnya seluruh wibawa tersebut akan luruh seiring dengan usia yang telah digariskan sang _Moirai_ bersaudara, entah benang takdir itu memang sudah waktunya diputus oleh _Athropos_ atau memang _Khloto_ dan _Lakkhesis_ yang sudah menggariskannya.

Sangat tidak adil.

Tiga kata yang selalu menyelimuti salah satu _Unicorn_ muda dengan surai putihnya yang berkilau, sangat mirip dengan sang ayah yang kini terbaring di hadapannya. Mata biru bak lautan biru safir itu tergenang oleh cairan bening menyedihkan. Ia hanya mampu menatap tubuh kosong tersebut. Berkali-kali hatinya menggumamkan kesakitan yang teramat dalam tatkala rona kesedihan itu tak hanya terpancar darinya, namun juga dari seluruh anggota kawanan ras kuda suci tersebut.

BLAARRRR

Kilat putih itu menyisakan sebuah asap yang membumbung tinggi mengitari seluruh kawanan _Unicorn _yang kini lebih nampak layaknya manusia-manusia dengan ukiran rupa dan tubuh yang sempurna. Mereka bukan malaikat, melainkan kawanan kuda suci yang tengah berduka karena kehilangan satu-satunya pemimpin mereka.

Raut wajah yang mengeras kini semakin nampak pada sosok tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih susu dengan surai putih lembut dan mengkilap. Perlahan, sang pangeran mendekat ke arah ranjang batu di depannya. Menunduk dalam seraya mendekap erat satu-satunya yang tersisa dari sang ayah. Tanduk emas.

Gemeretak giginya menambah dingin suasana malam ini. Seluruh kawanan mendekat ke arah pangeran yang tengah bersedih itu. Tidak, bukan hanya pangeran itu yang bersedih, tapi mereka semua, seluruh anggota kawanan.

"Biarkan ayahmu beristirahat dengan tenang bersama segala keyakinannya yang akan selalu menjadi akar kehidupan ras kita. Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan pemimpin seperti ayahmu sendirian di sana." Jongin, sang pangeran yang dengan berat hati akan mengikhlaskan kepergian ayahnya menoleh ke arah suara lembut yang menyejukkannya. Harusnya wanita itu menangis atau mungkin langsung tak sadarkan diri saat mengetahui suaminya mati. Tapi tidak, Jongin membiarkan tubuh pangerannya terengkuh tubuh hangat sang ibu yang kuat, ia bahkan malu mengakui jika ia tak pantas meneruskan kepemimpinan sang ayah karena terlalu lemah.

"Aku akan membalas semua perbuatannya." Jongin mendongak menatap yakin pada ibunya. Dahinya mengernyit saat ia melihat ibunya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Penolakan.

"Kau seorang raja sekarang, jangan gegabah mengambil tindakan. Semuanya akan berdampak pada rakyatmu juga," Jongin menggeleng tak setuju. Ia berdiri setegap batu karang, menerawang jauh menembus gerimis yang tak kunjung reda. Menatap yakin dan percaya diri dengan semangat mudanya yang labil. Yang ia tahu hanya membalas kematian ayahnya pada sang _Lucifer_, setan hina yang menamakan dirinya Tuhan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Lucifer_ hidup lebih lama,"

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya," bantah sang ibu seraya bangkit mendekati Jongin.

"Aku bisa," ucap Jongin lantang tanpa keraguan.

"Dengan apa? Aku tidak mau kau berakhir seperti ayahmu. Mati di tangan _Lucifer_ yang tengah kehausan mencari seorang istri,"

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan rakyatku mati satu persatu sebagai persembahan _Lucifer_ selama pencarian istrinya." Bantah Jongin dengan oktaf yang meninggi, napasnya tersengal saat ia kembali membeberkan alasan kematian ayahnya. Merelakan darah murninya untuk _Lucifer_. Seluruh kawanan yang menyadarinya nampak menunduk murung. Mereka sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan sang pangeran memang benar adanya. Satu persatu dari mereka setiap tahunnya akan menyusul sang raja kemungkaran yang haus akan seorang wanita, merelakan darah suci mereka sebagai ganti wanita yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Dan satu tanduk emasnya hanya akan menjadi bahan tangisan seluruh ras.

Jongin berbalik mendekati sanga ibu kemudian memegang kedua bahunya. "Aku akan mencoba bernegoisasi dengannya," ibunya menengadah tak percaya mendengar keputusan puteranya.

"Sekalipun perjanjian itu menguntungkan keduanya, kau akan tetap kalah. Dia raja dari segala kelicikan dan keburukan," ibunya menangkup wajah Jongin kuat, berusaha meyakinkan Jongin jika keputusannya dirasa kurang tepat.

Jongin melepaskan rengkuhan tersebut. Mencium kedua punggung tangan ibunya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kawanan mereka. Membawa segala keyakinan untuk melindungi rakyatnya.

"Berhenti Jongin-_ah_!" titah sang ibu tak lagi menjadi prioritasnya. Saat darah kepemimpinan itu menginstruksinya untuk tetap melangkah untuk membuat perhitungan dengan _Lucifer_ yang menjadi satu-satunya penyebab rasnya merasakan kehilangan yang begitu besar.

Langkah besarnya terhenti karena hadangan kedua prajuritnya sendiri. Jongin hanya mendengus kasar melihat dua tubuh tegap di hadapannya menghadang kuat. Dengan napas memburu disusul dengan erangan dan kilatan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, kedua prajuritnya terpental membentur dinding istana. Ringkikan seekor _Unicorn_ yang begitu indah terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru istana. Sang pangeran berlari dengan kekuatan penuh, menerjang hujan dan pepohonan pinus yang memenuhi hutan. Ia menembus portal yang menutupi pemukiman rasnya dari _Lucifer_ dan para pengikutnya. Tanpa lelah berlari hingga akhirnya langkah cepatnya terhenti seketika tatkala ia melihat bangunan megah dengan dominasi warna merah darah dan hitam. Bangunan menyeruai gereja dengan tanda salib terbalik dan lambang pentagram. Ia menghela napas pelan kemudian bergegas masuk saat gerbang bangunan tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Tatapan memangsa sangat kentara dari para prajurit yang berwujud seperti manusia dengan kepala kerbau lengkap dengan trisula mereka. Seolah sang raja tahu jika ia akan kedatangan tamu istimewa, seluruh penghuni kerajaan hanya berdiri tegap menyambutnya meski dengan perasaan haus akan darah sucinya yang tertahankan.

Ada sedikit keraguan dalam hati Jongin, tapi kebencian yang lebih mendominasi membuatnya buta akan perasaan ragu. Ia melakukan ini untuk rakyatnya, meskipun dengan mengorbankan dirinya, seperti yang dilakukan sang ayah.

Ia terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang hanya diterangi dengan obor di sekelilingnya. Sampai di ujung lorong, ia kembali berhadapan dengan prajurit bertubuh aneh. Kali ini ia bertubuh singa dengan 3 kepala ular. Salah satu darinya mendekat ke arah Jongin kemudian melilitkan tubuhnya pada leher _Unicorn_nya yang ditumbuhi surai putih nan lembut. Jika boleh jujur, Jongin benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang juga saat mencium bau amisnya.

"_Lucifer_ tidak menerima tamu seekor hewan di sini." Ular itu berbisik di telinganya yang membuat Jongin benar-benar ingin menarik dan membantingnya sekarang juga. "Menyingkir dariku, ular menjijikkan." Hanya terdengar desisan yang menyerupai tawa. Perlahan ular itu menjauh dari Jongin. Kembali kilatan putih menyilaukan itu menampakkan sosok pria tegap, rupawan dengan balutan jubah putih bersihnya dan surai panjangnya yang berubah menjadi pendek mengkilap. Tanduk emasnya hilang dan menamakkan sosok layaknya manusia setengah malaikat.

Perlahan pintu dengan ukiran lambang yang sama dengan gerbang itu terbuka dengan pelan. Menampakkan keramaian ruangan megah tersebut. Kemegahan itu tergambar jelas dari kilauan berlian dan beberapa perabotan yang juga terbuat dari batuan mulia tersebut. Lambang pentagram dan salib terbalik di seluruh sisi ruangan, dengan yang paling besar berada di antara singgasana gereja ini. Dentuman musik yang biasa dinikmati oleh beberapa manusia di malam hari dengan gemerlap lampu yang menyilaukan mata. Bir, buah-buahan segar, makanan-makanan dengan porsi besar yang hanya dihadap oleh satu makhluk yang seperti manusia kelaparan. Beberapa pasangan pria dan wanita yang asyik mencumbui satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Telanjang. Menjijikkan.

Ouch. Ini amat sangat menjijikkan bagi Jongin, dimana rasnya sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan kelemah-lembutan. Di sinilah kebalikannya, dimana seluruh kenikmatan dunia begitu menyilaukan mata dan memuaskan nafsu manusia, tapi tidak untuknya. Dia _Unicorn_ yang diciptakan dari segala kemurnian.

Saat Jongin berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, segala keramainnya terhenti seketika. Dengusan kecewa terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan hingga sosok berbadan besar denagn bulu lebat dan tiga tanduk di kepala kambingnya duduk di atas singgasana kebanggaannya.

Suasana riuh itu kembali meredup seiring dengan tudukan hormat seluruh pengikutnya, kecuali Jongin yang masih tertegun melihat tingginya kekuasaaan sang _Lucifer_ bagi para pengikutnya. Sekali lagi tidak untuk Jongin, ia tersentak saat dentuman pintu di belakangnya terdengar begitu keras. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat tangan _Lucifer_ menginstruksinya untuk mendekat.

Sejurus kemudian, derap langkah berat Jongin melangkah maju dengan pelan. Seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan haus dan… Meremehkan.

Hanya beberapa langkah, hingga akhirnya ia tepat berada di hadapan singgasana _Lucifer_ dengan deretan wanita-wanita cantik di sampingnya. Mereka berpenampilan sama, rambut hitam lurus mengkilap, wajah putih pucat dengan lipstick merah menyala, jubah hitam dengan kerah menutupi leher mereka dan tanda yang sama di lengan kirinya, tanda salib terbalik. Keduabelas istri _Lucifer_.

Suara dehaman besar itu seolah menjadi perintah untuk seluruh pengikutnya mendengarkan pidatonya. Mereka mendongak menatap _Luifer_ yang dengan senyum lebar nan liciknya selalu terpendar saat bertatapan langsung dengan Jongin.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, pangeran," Jongin sedikit kaget saat mendengar pernyataan _Lucifer_.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Jangan ganggu ras kami lagi!" ucap Jongin lantang, tak ingin bertele-tele lagi karena ia tahu betul _Lucifer_ tak tahu jika kedatangannya ke sini adalah membuat perjanjian.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kudapatkan darimu jika aku melakukan perintahmu, hum?" seringaian kembali terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Hal itu membuat Jongin semakin geram dan ingin segera menyelesaikan perjanjiannya pada _Lucifer_.

Jongin nampak terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menunduk dalam saat sadar jika tak ada yang bisa ia tawarkan untuk _Lucifer_ sebagai gantinya. Ia hanya berbekal keberanian kemari. Lalu apa yang harus ia berikan? Dirinya sendiri? Yah, mungkin benar apa yang di katakan ibunya, ia hanya akan berakhir seperti ayahnya jika tetap memaksa.

Beberapa saat setelah terdiam, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk memberikan hal yang setimpal sebagai ganti perjanjiannya dengan _Lucifer_. "Apapun." Hanya itu. Mungkin akan sangat berharga untuk _Lucifer_ dan akan menjadi hal yang menimbulkan banyak kesengsaraan bagi dirinya sendiri dan mungkin juga rasnya kelak.

Tawa menggelegar _Lucifer_ membuat telinga Jongin memekak. Seperti tawa kemenangan dan Jongin sangat tak menyukainya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan _Lucifer_ dan Jongin memang tak menyukainya dari awal, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu, dan jauh saat ia hanya mendengar namanya dari kedua orang tuanya sebagai raja iblis yang kejam.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin mendongak, hendak membuka mulutnya saat ingin menyuarakan ketidaksukaan saat _Lucifer_ meragukan keyakinannya namun tercekat saat ia mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya karena pasokan oksigen yang terhenti saat bayangan hitam itu mencekat leher putihnya dengan cepat.

"Aaa~ tidak. Yakin ataupun tidak kau harus tetap melakukannya untukku."

"AAKHH!" Jongin mengerang saat cengkeraman di lehernya semakin menguat hingga tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Otot tangannya bermunculan saat tak kalah kuatnya juga ia mencoba untuk melepas cengkeraman itu namun tak kunjung lepas.

"Dengar pangeran tampan. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan tanganku sekarang juga. Tapi… kurasa permainan tidak akan menarik jika kau langsung mati seperti ayahmu," darah Jongin berdesir hebat saat ia mendengar _Lucifer_ menyebutkan ayahnya.

"Kau sama sepertinya. Merelakan diri sendiri untuk kepentingan rakyatnya. Tsk, itu sangat tidak menyenangkan," Jongin masih berusaha meronta hingga akhirnya kilatan putih menyilaukan itu kembali membuat seluruh ruangan itu menyipitkan mata mereka disusul dengan suara tebukan seperti benda terjatuh tapi itu bukan benda, itu Jongin yang terbatuk dengan napas tersengalnya terduduk lemas. Cekikan itu masih terasa membakar lehernya.

"Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan, bajingan." _Lucifer_ kembali menyunggingkan seringaiannya seraya mengusap pelan telapak tangannya yang terkena cahaya dari Jongin. Terbakar.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran sekali,"

"Aku hanya akan meminta satu hal kecil darimu. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan kau hanya perlu meneruskan perjuangan ayahmu,"

"Maksudmu, kau…" Tanya Jongin mencoba menerka.

"Ya. Tepat sekali. Aku ingin kau mencarikanku seorang istri. The sisters of light ke-13. Seorang perawan yang lahir pada bulan purnama ke-666 di tahun naga api. Gadis itu memiliki perisai seekor naga berkepala singa dengan sisik emas. Jika kau bisa menemukan gadis itu, aku akan melepaskan ras kalian, selamanya."

Itu mustahil. Batin Jongin. "Ta…tapi apakah memang gadis itu benar-benar ada?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Sayangnya hanya pada gadis berperisai itulah aku tak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Sekalipun harus menunggu sampai beratus-ratus tahun, aku akan tetap menanti kedatangannya, dan jika kau tak berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu dalam waktu 250 tahun, maka kau akan bernasib sama seperti ayahmu. Dan satu lagi, rasmu juga akan lenyap di tanganku jika kau melanggar perjanjian ini."

Sial. Jongin terus saja mengumpat atas permintaan _Lucifer_. Tidak, dia takkan pernah mundur sekalipun harus mencarinya selama 250 tahun, sekalipun hasilnya nihil. Ia bertekad akan tetap mencarinya meskipun ia sendiri tak begitu yakin apakah akan ada seorang gadis yang lahir di purnama ke-666. Tidak, sekalipun itu mustahil ia akan tetap mencarinya. Tekadnya sudah terlanjur membulat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya."

Jongin mencoba berdiri meskipun sedikit terhuyung. Ia bangkit seraya memegang lehernya yang terasa semakin memanas. Letupan panas itu bukan hanya terasa di lehernya tapi kini juga terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"AAAKHH! Brengsek! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan padaku, HUH?" kembali tawa _Lucifer_ itu menggema disusul dengan para pengikutnya. Tubuh Jongin kembali limbung seiring dengan panas yang semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Panas itu membuat tubuh Jongin menghitam seperti hangus terbakar namun raganya masih tetap utuh hingga suara rintihannya berubah menjadi ringkikan seekor _Unicorn_. Bukan _Unicorn_ putih nan bersih melainkan _Unicorn_ hitam kelam, sama dengan surainya. Tidak juga dengan tanduk emasnya namun berganti dengan tanduk sehitam batu bara.

Perlahan ringkihannya terhenti diiringi dengan napas tersengal. Ia terbatuk keras dengan kucuran keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan tawa di seluruh ruangan tersebut kembali menggelegar.

"Kau, akan tetap menjadi _Unicorn_ hitam bersama para rasmu selama pencarian gadis itu. Jika ia bisa merubahmu kembali, maka riwayatmu akan tamat beserta seluruh rakyatmu." Tubuh _Unicorn_ hitam Jongin tertunduk lemas. Ia tahu, bahwa semua sudah terlanjur dan ia tak mungkin kembali lagi ke masa dimana ia akan mendengarkan nasehat ibunya dengan baik.

112 years later

Pyeongyang, North Korea

24th November 2013

11 a.m

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kau tidak lupa memakai mantel bukan?"

"Tidak nek." jawab gadis itu malas.

"Topi?"

"Sudah." Kyungsoo masih sibuk bersiap dengan sepatunya tanpa menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Sejurus kemudian, perhatiannya teralih saat ia merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Kemudian terasa syal rajutannya menghangatkan lehernya yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Nenek sudah siapkan bekal untukmu. Jangan lupakan kesehatanmu. Besok kau harus pulang dengan selamat, _arrachi_?" gadis tersebut tersenyum patuh pada neneknya. Ia membenarkan kupluknya kemudian memasukkan bekal makanan dari neneknya dan beranjak menjauhi pintu belakang rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat tatkala ia merasa ada yang kurang darinya.

Ia berbalik menuju salah satu kandang kecil di samping pintu rumah. Membukanya, kemudian menarik keluar sang penghuni, si hewan gembul dengan warna _dark chocolate_, telinga panjang, dan kumis putih yang kontras dengan warna bulunya.

"_Aish_~ bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu kelinci manis." Gadis itu tersenyum puas seraya menciumi kelinci kesayangannya tersebut. Ia bergegas kembali seraya menggendong kelinci tersebut, berjalan pelan menyusuri area persawahan luas yang tertutupi salju di belakang rumah sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan perbatasan hutan yang selama ini terlarang bagi siapapun untuk memasukinya. Tapi tidak untuk gadis itu, papan peringatan reot yang sudah lapuk termakan jaman itu tak lagi menakutinya karena di sanalah ia bisa hidup dengan bahagia saat semua _species_nya menolak untuk berdekatan dengannya. Mereka bilang dia gadis aneh.

Ia memasuki kawasan hutan tersebut tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, awalnya tempat itu memang terlihat hanya kumpulan pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi dengan hiasan semak belukar di bawahnya yang memenuhi jalan setapak tempat kaki gadis itu memijak. Ia menyingkap tanaman-tanaman yang menjuntai menutupi jalannya. Sekitar satu kilometer, entah hanya gadis itu saja yang bisa melihatnya atau orang-orang itu yang justru terlalu penakut untuk masuk ke dalam hutan hingga melewatkan pemandangan yang begitu indah ini.

Rerumputan hijau layaknya padang savanna yang luas dengan banyaknya _Unicorn_ berwarna hitam kelam hidup bahagia di sana. Ia bergegas memasuki kawanan tersebut yang juga menyambutya dengan baik. Secepat kilat mereka berubah menjadi sosok menyerupai manusia dengan jubah hitam menjuntainya, Kyungsoo memeluk gerombolan anak-anak dari kawanan tersebut mengerubunginya. "Noona, apa kau bawa makanan lagi?" Gadis itu mengangguk cepat kemudian mengeluarkan kotak makan yang harusnya jadi bekalnya. Ini sangat menyenangkan, baginya. Setidaknya ia masih bisa diterima sekalipun mereka adalah hewan, tidak sepenuhnya sebenarnya. Mereka lebih ramah daripada manusia, menurutnya. Sayangnya, ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan mereka saat bulan bersinar penuh, dan saat ia akan melepaskan kesakitan penuh dalam tubuhnya di samping abu kremasi kedua orang tuanya.

Bulan purnama ke-11 di tahun ini. Mungkin juga akan menjadi bulan terakhirnya ia mengunjungi tempat ini. seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang tak jauh darinya mendekatinya.

"Kau mau mampir dulu?" gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku harus segera menemui ayah dan ibu." Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan kawanan tersebut keluar dari sebuah gerbang. Ia menghela napas berat saat berhadapan langsung dengan dua pohon pinus yang berjajar rapi di depannya. Ia membungkuk sebentar kemudian meletakkan dua bunga mawar yang ia bawa dari rumah pada masing-masing pohon tersebut.

Semilir angin siang ini begitu sejuk dengan langit yang mendung. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon tersebut. Meletakkan ranselnya dan memangku kelincinya. Masih banyak waktu untuknya bersenang-senang dengan alibi menemani kedua orang tuanya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan kertas ukuran A4nya lengkap dengan pensil sketsa yang sudah teraut rapi kemudian mulai menelanjangi setiap sudut hutan indah tersebut. Ia mendengus kesal kemudian membolak-balik kertas yang sudah hampir terisi penuh oleh sketsa hutan tersebut dari sudut yang berbeda-beda.

"Huufft… membosankan." Gerutunya seraya membanting kertas dan pensilnya. Kelinci dalam pangkuannya tersebut dengan sigap mengambilnya kemudian meletakkannya tepat di samping gadis itu dan berlari menjauhinya. Sadar saat kelinci kesayangannya itu menjauh, gadis itu mengejarnya hingga tanpa sadar ia melewati portal yang selama ini melindungi kawasan tersebut.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di kawasan ini. Sebenarnya tempat itu hampir sama dengan hutan yang lain, hanya saja hawa kegelapannya akan segera menyergapmu tatkala dingin yang mencekam itu menyelimuti tubuh tiba-tiba. Ia ragu saat akan meneruskan langkahnya mengejar kelinci tersebut. Dengan langkah pelan dan pandangan waspada ke seluruh hutan, ia berteriak berkali-kali memanggil kelincinya yang sudah menghilang.

Sraakk.

Tak ada pergerakan lagi darinya. Ia mematung melihat dengan cepat sekelilingnya. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, bawah, tak ada. Mungkinkah…

Buuk.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" gadis itu terpekik keras saat tubuh kelinci tak berdaya itu jatuh di depannya dengan luka menganga di bagian leher. Ia sadar sudah terlampau jauh dari jangkakuan teman-temannya dan tidak akan mungkin ada bantuan untuknya. Ia berbalik, matanya terbelalak denga mulut menganga saat seekor kambing mengerikan dengan tubuh manusia dan mata semerah darah berada di belakangnya.

Tubuh gadis itu lunglai begitu saja, tubuhnya memaksa untuk mundur. Keringat dingin mengucur saat tubuh makhuk aneh itu semakin mendekatinya. Tidak, di saat seperti ini perisainya tak akan mampu melindunginya, malam ini adalah tepat saat ia kehilangan segala pelindung diri dan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar jika ia keluar dari portal yang telah ditentukan.

Gadis itu tetap berusaha bangkit meskipun kakinya terasa amat lemas hanya dengan melihat wajah mengerikan itu. Langkah gontainya ia paksakan untuk berlari, tak lagi ia pedulikan tawa makhluk di belakangnya yang berjalan santai hampir menyamai langkahnya yang tergesa.

"AAKKHH!" gadis itu memekik keras saat benda tajam itu berhasil menggores pergelangan kaki kirinya dan menghentikan langkahnya pasti. Samar, tanduk yang baru saja melukainya itu tertarik kembali ke atas kepala sang pemilik, si makhluk mengerikan. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan seraya mencengkeram kuat luka lebar di kakinya. Sepertinya tanduk itu beracun.

Di tengah kesakitan yang mendera, Kyungsoo terlihat pasrah saat ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan tatkala melihat makhluk dengan seringaiannya itu kembali mendekatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Meminta tolong? Oh, tidak mungkin. Bahkan sang _Unicorn_ hitam pujaannya itu tak… Tunggu, _Unicorn_ hitam? Yah, ia ingat jika _Unicorn_ hitam itu akan datang saat ia menggumamkan namanya dengan penuh harap. Sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangannya, menggumamkan nama _Unicorn_ hitam tersebut dalam gemetar tubuh yang hebat karena pengaruh racun itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan besar makhluk itu bermaksud mencengkeramnya. Lama, ia tak merasakan kesakitan yang bertambah dalam tubuhnya. Hanya semilir angin yang mengayunkan surai hiram panjangnya dengan suara ringkikan kuda gagah dan erangan mengerikan yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ia baru berani membuka mata saat tubuhnya terasa terangkat ke dalam gendongan seorang pria. Punggung lebarnya yang terasa hangat membawanya berlari begitu kencang hingga dalam waktu singkat ia kembali terduduk bersandarkan pohon pinus, tempatnya semula.

"Kau terluka?" pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja iya. Batin Kyungsoo kesal. Kalau saja tubuhnya tak lemas mungkin ia sudah menghadiahkan bogem mentah ke pipi mulus pria ini. Perlahan Kyungsoo menarik sedikit celananya hingga menampakkan luka di bagian kaki kirinya. Pria itu mengelus pelan luka itu kemudian begegas mencari duri di semak belukar terdekat. Ia kembali mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian menggoreskan duri tersebut pada jarinya dan meneteskan darah putih peraknya ke luka Kyungsoo. Tidak butuh waktu lama, luka itu kembali terbungkus kulit putih Kyungsoo. Ia bangkit dari sandarannya, memeriksa lukanya yang sembuh dengan cepat.

"Woaahhh, apakah ini benar-benar sudah sembuh?" tanyanya tak percaya. Ia mengusap bekas ukanya dengan keras dan tak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Jangan berlebihan, kau sudah sering melihatnya, bukan? Berterima kasihlah padaku," Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya dengan pandangan jijik. Cih. Pria ini, cerewet dan selalu menyakitkan hati hanya dengan beberapa patah kata saja.

"Terima kasih Jongin-_ssi_, kau menyelamatkan hidupku kali ini," sedikit tidak ikhlas memang tapi dalam hati ia benar-benar berterima kasih karenanya.

"Aku sudah sering menolongmu," protesnya.

"Kau perhitungan sekali padaku," Pria itu menyandarkan pungungnya pada salah satu pohon pinus di samping Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya mulut cerewetnya itu bisa saja berkata jika ia yang akan mati berdiri jika melihat Kyungsoo celaka sedikit saja. Tapi tidak, ia lebih memilih diam daripada mendengar ejekan gadis kecil di sampingnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar manusa bodoh, harus berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk meminta bantuanku sedini mungkin. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat tadi."

"Aku lupa." Jawab Kyungsoo masih kesal.

"Kurangi sifat pelupamu itu, kau bisa saja terbunuh racun _Baphomet_ tadi."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, kenapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali?"

"Dicereweti saja kau masih ceroboh, bagaimana kalau aku diam sebentar saja?"

"Aish~ berhenti bicara! Kau benar-benar mirip nenekku,"

"Kenyataannya aku bahkan lebih tua dari nenekmu." Kyungsoo mendengus kasar saat mendengar pria itu begitu pandai bersilat lidah hingga ia selalu kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Yah, sepertinya sifat pelupa itu memang harus segera ia kurangi. Pria itu bahkan sudah berusia 200 tahun tapi otaknya masih encer, lebih encer dari gadis 19 tahun sepertinya. Kyungsoo terdiam mengamati wajah lembut Jongin dengan mata terpejamnya. Rambut hitam kelam dengan poni menutipi dahi sampai alis, hidung mancung, kulit kecoklatan dan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Jubah hitam panjangnya tak mampu menyembunyikan tubuh egap seorang pangeran dalam dirinya. Seharusnya dia masih berusia 25 tahun jika di dunia manusia. Batin Kyungsoo kagum.

Mereka kembali terkungkung dalam diam. Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk menulis hangul namanya dan Jongin dalam lingkaran berbentuk hati hingga tanpa sadar ia memekik pelan saat tubuhnya terhuyung ke samping ketika tubuh besar Jongin menggeser duduknya. Hatinya mencelos saat Jongin memerhatikan tulisan yang ia buat dengan penasaran.

Memerhatikan tulisan di depannya dengan aneh. "Ini… apa artinya?" Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Harusnya ia ingat jika pria menyebalkan itu tak tahu arti tulisan manusia dan harusnya ia juga ingat jika pria menyebalkan di sampingnya ini adalah pria yang ia sukai. Pria yang 12 tahun ini menemani segala kesakitannya di hutan ini, di samping makam kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin dia gila, menyukai seorang kakek-kakek. Hey, umur hanyalah sebuah angka saat kau bicara tentang cinta.

"Aku membencimu." sahut Kyungsoo kesal. Ini lebih menyebalkan, saat kau merasakan cinta sepihakmu karena kau sendiri yang memulainya tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang kau sukai.

"_Aish_~" Kyungsoo mengeucutkan bibirnya kesal karena poninya ditarik kasar oleh Jongin.

"Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi bulan purnama akan muncul." Jongin kembali berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya. Tak mau beranjak.

"Ayo pulang!" titah Jongin kembali. Dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku mau menemani ayah dan ibu di sini," Jongin menghela napas kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan gadis itu.

"Sudah cukup kau menemani mereka dengan rintihan kesakitanmu selama ini. malam ini adalah purnama ke-11, kau mau mereka mendengar yang lebih parah dari yang biasa mereka dengar?" sejenak Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, ia ragu saat melihat uluran tangan Jongin. Ada benarnya memang.

"Cepat sedikit, kau mau seluruh penghuni hutan juga mendengar teriakanmu?"

"Baiklah." Ia menyerah. Seringai kemenangan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo pasrah menuruti kemauan Jongin. Ia menaiki punggung Jongin saat sosok pria tampan itu kembali menjadi seekor _Unicorn_ hitam.

"Ayo jalan!" titahnya seraya menarik surai hitam Jongin yang sangat lembut seperti menarik kuda. Jongin mendengus seraya mengibaskan surainya hingga mengenai wajah Kyungsoo.

"YA!" protes Kyungsoo tak lagi ia hiraukan, ia melajukan langkah cepatnya membelah pepohonan pinus yang semakin gelap.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat pemukiman kawanan Jongin terlihat tak begitu jauh, rintihan Kyungsoo yang semakin lama semakin mengeras saat goresan salib terbalik di tangan kirinya semakin membakar tubuhnya, membuat Jongin semakin melajukan langkah kakinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. 'Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi.' Batin Jongin seraya memacu syaraf adrenalinnya semakin tinggi. Dadanya bergemuruh saat perlahan hangat di punggung Jongin semakin terasa, tanpa sepengetahuannya tubuh Kyungsoo terkungkung dalam merah api yang berbentuk seperti ular.

Mereka sampai di gerbang pemukiman, dengan cepat Jongin berlari menuju istananya. Secepat kilat ia membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang terlindung oleh portal yang hampir sama seperti di luar lingkungan istana, mengungkung pekikan keras Kyungsoo layaknya ruangan kedap suara. Tubuh _Unicorn_nya kembali menjelma menjadi sesosok pria tegap dengan jubah hitam kebesarannya, menggendong Kyungsoo, kemudian dengan hati-hati meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang dingin dan bergetar hebat dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram erat jubah Jongin.

Jongin memeluknya erat, memberikan kekuatan pada gadis lemah yang mencoba mencari perlindungan darinya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Mungkin hanya hangat yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini, namun bagi Kyungsoo, ini terlampau panas. Puncak dari segala panas yang biasa ia rasakan pada purnama biasanya.

"PANNAAAASSS~ AKU TIDAK TAHAAAANNN!" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras. Mencengkeram baju Jongin, bersandar pada jubahnya yang ikut basah karena keringatnya.

"AKU INGIN MATI SAJA. SAAAKIIITTTT!"

"Bertahanlah, ini bukan pertama kali kau mengalami ini." Jongin berusaha menguatkan meskipun kenyataannya itu tak berarti apapun untuk Kyungsoo.

"JONGINNN TOLONG AKU!" oh Tuhan. Ini bukan kali pertama untuk Jongin tapi hatinya masih saja mencelos saat ia tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk gadis yang ia cintai kali ini. Jika saja darahnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo kembali tenang, ia akan dengan senang hati memberikannya.

"AARRGGHHHH!" cengkeraman pada baju Jongin semakin menguat, suara Kyungsoo tercekat berganti dengan geraman singa yang mengakhiri segala penderitaannya malam ini. Jongin menghela napas lega, terus saja mengelap peluh di wajah Kyungsoo saat gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan napas tersengal. Jongin ingin menangis, sejujurnya. Melihat gadis yang ia cintai menderita kesakitan tanpa ada pertolongan, wajah pucatnya semakin membuat Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan.

Perlahan Jongin mengusap lembut tubuh Kyungsoo. menyingkirkan selongsong sisik ular emas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkan bibir penuhnya menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang basah karena keringat. Jongin menghisapnya habis hingga tubuh dan baju Kyungsoo kembali mengering. Kenyataan inilah yang membuatnya tak bisa jauh dari Kyungsoo.

112 tahun ia mencari, kemudian menyembunyikan gadis itu dari Lucifer karena ia juga membutuhkan cairan tubuhnya. Setidaknya itu yang membuat darah Jongin tetap murni. Itu dulu, karena sekarang gadis kecil periang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, dengan segala kecerobohan dan sifat pelupanya. Ia manyukainya, bahkan mencintai segala hal dari gadis itu.

Salahkan ia jika mencintai buruannya. Buruan yang harusnya ia berikan untuk _Lucifer_ 12 tahun yang lalu. Tidak, jangan menyalahkan cinta karena ketidakptepatan ini. kau, tak akan pernah bisa memilih pada siapa kau akan jatuh cinta. Pilihannya adalah mau melepasnya atau berkorban dan mempertahankannya. Dan sejauh ini ia lebih memilih mempertahankannya. Tidak setelah purnama ke-12.

Kyungsoo's House

8 a.m

"AW! Nenek hati-hati mencabutnya," suara gerutuan Kyungsoo terdengar begitu jelas di kamarnya sementara neneknya hanya tersenyum jahil seraya membawa nampan berisi satu sisik emasnya keluar kamar. Kyungsoo mengelus pelan lengannya yang masih terasa sakit, menikamati hangat sinar mentari yang muncul malu-malu dari balik awan. Ia turun dari ranjang, menikmati semilir angin pagi yang membawa suara tawa riang dari anak-anak dari pemukiman warga yang tak jauh darinya.

Ia hanya bisa menerawang jauh keluar rumah kecilnya dengan perlindungan portal tak kasat mata yang diberikan Jongin 12 tahun lalu, ingin sekali pergi kesana. Tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa, akan sangat berbahaya jika ia nekat melewati portal yang dibuat Jongin. Ia juga tak mau bertemu dengan Baphomet mengerikan seperti kemarin siang.

"Sarapan dulu," tepukan pelan di pundaknya menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika ada neneknya di kamar. Ia turun menuju dapur mengikuti sang nenek. Menatap gembira sup labu kesukaannya kemudian dengan lahap menyantapnya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untunya menandaskan satu mangkuk sup paling lezat buatan neneknya.

"Nenek," panggilannya hanya dijawab dehaman.

"Apa aku sudah pantas untuk menikah?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Memangnya berapa usiamu sudah berani menanyakan hal seperti itu?" sahut neneknya kemudian kembali menyesap supnya.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja." Kyungsoo menunduk kecewa atas jawaban nenek. Yang ingin ia dengar adalah jawaban iya, bukan pertanyaan.

"_Wae_? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap neneknya yang sudah selesai dengan supnya.

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, nenek juga mengenalnya," ujar Kyungsoo resah.

"Jongin?" sergah neneknya.

"_Aish_~ nenek terlalu pandai membaca pikiranku," neneknya tertawa keras saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai anak itu?"

"Em. Aku hanya berpikir untuk melengkapi keanehan hidupku saja,"

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" protes neneknya dengan nada tak suka.

"Selama ini semua orang menganggapku aneh karena aku hidup bersama dengan seekor naga berkepala singa dan bersisik emas dalam tubuhku. Mereka menganggapku monster. dan mereka menganggapku orang sesat karena tanda salib terbalik di pergelangan tanganku. Apa mungkin untukku menikah dengan manusia biasa?" neneknya terdiam seketika, menghela napas pelan saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan cucunya itu memang benar. dan kini mereka terasingkan ke tempat ini selama 12 tahun. 7 tahun setelah kelahiran Kyungsoo dan kematian kedua orang tuanya, itu semua karena manusia-manusia normal itu menganggap mereka monster.

"Tapi Jongin, dia berbeda dariku tapi kami sama," sambung Kyungsoo kembali menyadarkan lamunan sang nenek.

"Iya, kalian sama-sama aneh,"

"Neneekk~" protesnya dengan nada manja.

"Hahaha. Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Lebih dari sekedar itu, selama ini Jongin adalah pahlawn bagiku. Dia _Unicorn_ aneh yang sangat baik meskipun cerewet. Dia bahkan lebih cerewet darimu,"

"Aku senang bersama mereka. Mereka lebih dari sekedar keluarga yang melindungi nenek dan aku."

"Tapi kau juga memberikan kontribusi yang besar untuk mereka, keringatmu bisa membuat darah mereka yang terkutuk oleh _Lucifer_ murni kembali."

"Itu hanya balasan kecil saja,"

"_Aish_~ Kurasa kau terlalu buta karena Jongin,"

"Kalau saja aku bisa lepas dari _Lucifer_, mungkin aku sudah melamarnya sekarang juga."

"YA! Mana ada perempuan yang melamar laki-laki?"

"Aku yang akan memulainya,"

"Aish~ berhenti melamunkan hal-hal aneh. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi." Kyungsoo mengekor langkah neneknya bergegas mengangkat piringnya menuju dapur.

"Nenek setuju jika aku menikah dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat membantu mengelap piring yang sudah bersih. Kyungsoo mendelik takut saat melihat tatapan neneknya seperti malas membahas topik tentang 'Menikah dengan Jongin'.

Keesokan harinya

"Tidak ada salju hari ini, cuaca jadi sedikit cerah. Kau mau menolong nenek?" Kyungsoo hanya menoleh sesaat ke arah neneknya seraya menyiram bunga di depan jendela yang tertutup.

"Kau mau membawakan beberapa pakaian ini untuk anak-anak di sana?"

"Taruh saja di kamarku! Aku akan mengantarnya bulan depan," ketusnya. Nenek Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kemarahan cucu satu-satunya. Dan sayangnya sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan gadis itu, memberikannya untuk _Lucifer_.

"Aaa~ nenek hampir lupa. Berikan mantel ini pada Jong… ah~ maksudku calon cucu menantuku," Kyungsoo melompat mendekati neneknya kemudian memegang bahunya, mencoba meyakinkan.

"Nenek tidak bercanda?" tanyanya girang.

"_Aish_~ cepat kerjakan saja sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Kyungsoo melihat bungkusan pakaian itu dengan mata berbinar . Dengan semangat ia mengambil kupluk, sarung tangan, dan mantelnya kemudian mengambil kembali bungkusan tersebut.

"Nenek, berdoalah pada Tuhan agar Jongin menerima lamaranku." Ucapnya semangat. Neneknya mengangguk pasti.

"_Eoh_, bagaimana jika aku menginap di sana untuk beberapa hari?" tawarnya lagi.

"Terserah kau saja," Kyungsoo memekik senang seraya melompat-lompat. Ia membukakan pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat hingga hamper saja terpersok salju tipis di depannya

"_YA_! Perhatikan jalanmu!" teriak neneknya khawatir. Kyungsoo malah memeletkan lidahnya seraya menunjukkan jempol kanannya.

Hutan

"_Noona_, baju ini bagus. Ini untukku, kan?"

"Tentu saja,"

"_Eonni_, bajuku yang ini sudah kekecilan. Bolehkah aku meminta satu?"

"Ini memang untukmu anak manis," Kyungsoo mencubit pipi cubby anak perempuan di sampingnya. Ia Nampak sibuk membagikan mantel-mantel hasil jahitan neneknya untuk anak-anak tersebut. Tak jauh darinya nampak 2 orang pria seumuran duduk dengan cokelat panas di cangkir mereka, memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"_YA_!" Jongin mendengus saat ia merasakan panas di jari kelingkingnya yang baru saja dimasukkan Sehun ke dalam cokelat panas.

"Kau selalu lupa berkedip saat melihat gadis itu."

"Bukan urusanmu." Jongin melanjutkan tegukan ketiganya.

"Kyungsoo-_ah_!" cokelat Jongin tumpah dari mulutnya saat gadis itu melambai riang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke arah mereka. Jongin salah tingkah. Ia mencoba membenarkan letak bajunya yang sudah rapi. Sehun hanya tertawa menyindir melihat tingkah konyol Jongin.

"Sehun _Oppa_!" Bruukk! Jongin melangkah cepat menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terhuyung karena tersandung potongan kayu di bawah tumpukan salju, semetara Sehun hanya tersenyum malu melihat dua orang di depannya itu.

"_YA_! Perhatikan jalanmu!" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangan Jongin dari tubuhnya. Kemudian bergegas duduk di samping Sehun, diikuti Jongin.

"Aku membuatkan ini untukmu," Sehun menunjukkan ukiran kayu berbentuk setengah hati dengan tulisan nama Kyungsoo.

"Woahhh! _Daebakkida_~ kapan kau membuatnya?" Jongin mecibir sikap berlebihan Kyungsoo.

"Semalam, ini karena suruhan J…"

"_YA_! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" protes Sehun.

"Jaga mulut besarmu itu! Dasar."

Jongin beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang masih terheran melihat sikapnya. Ada yang tidak beres memang. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu. "_Eoh_, kenapa bentuk hatinya hanya setengah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin termenung dari balkon kamarnya, ia tak menyadari tatapan ibunya yang mengikuti matanya. Sedari tadi, ia hanya mengamati Kyungsoo bermain dengan anak-anak di lapangan. Jongin tersenyum seraya menggeleng, menghela napas pelan, mengusap dahinya pelan seraya menggeleng memikirkan betapa gilanya ia hanya karena melihat senyum gadis itu.

"Kalau kau menyukainya katakan saja."

"_Eoh_, _Eomma_. Sejak kapan ada di sini?" tanya Jongin kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Jangan jadi pria pemalu. Kau seorang pangeran. Suatu saat nanti kau juga membutuhkan seorang penerus, sebagaimana kau meneruskan kekuasaan ayahmu,"

"Tapi kami berbeda, lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan segera menikah dengan _Lucifer_,"

"Apa kau juga akan merelakannya untuk _Lucifer_ begitu saja?" Jongin terdiam.

"Jika kau memang berniat menentangnya, lakukan dengan penuh keyakinan. Rakyatmu pun akan yakin, jika kau melakukannya karena baktimu pada Ras kita. kau tahu dengan jelas Jongin, mereka rela menanggung kutukan ini bersamamu, membantumu menjaga gadis itu dari Lucifer sebisa mungkin. Semua karena gadis itu membawa kebahagiaan untuk mereka," Jongin kembali mengingat saat pertama kali gadis itu kemari. Mencairkan segala suasana duka karena kutukan _Lucifer_.

Jongin mendongak saat merasakan usapan lembut di kedua bahu tegapnya, membalas lembut tatapan hangat sang ibu. "Mereka juga ingin memeberikan kebahagiaaan pada Kyungsoo, apa mereka juga akan rela gadis itu dimiliki _Lucifer_? Tidak."

"Perbedaan akan membat kalian terlihat semakin lucu." Jongin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan ibunya. Benarkah? Haruskah ia mengatakannya sekarang?

Tokk tokk tokk

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pergolakan batin Jongin. Ibunya beranjak membukakan pintu. Jongin semakin salah tingkah saat ibunya memilih keluar kamarnya dan meninggalkannya bersama Kyungsoo dengan jubah hitam di tangannya.

Jongin berbalik tak ingin menambah ritme detakan jantunganya yang sudah cepat menjadi semakin cepat, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali menatapi bulan purnama yang sesekali menampakkan diri dari balik awan hitam. Meski hanya sekilas, Jongin mampu melihat perubahan wajah pucat Kyungsoo kemarin malam menjadi lebih merah sekarang. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan mengalihkan segala gusarnya saat Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan bahu yang saling melekat.

"Ini untukmu," Kyungsoo menyerahkan mantel tersebut tanpa menoleh Jongin. Sejujurnya apa yag dirasakannyapun sama dengan Jongin. Hanya berdua di kamar seorang pria. Oh, menggelikan sekali.

Jongin mendengus seraya meraih mantel itu cepat. "Sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada nenekmu."

"Em." Singkat. Karena itupun sebenarnya sudah susah payah ia ucapkan.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain di bawah?" Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian." kata Jongin seraya menikmati langit malam.

"Kenapa kau jadi pendiam? Biasanya kau cerewet sekali kalau bersamaku,"

"Apakah harus seperti itu?"

"Iya, kurasa,…"

"Aku senang saat kau mengatakan banyak kalimat padaku, memarahiku. Itu semua membuatku senang," Jongin mengernyit heran, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum. Oh sial, semua ini membuatnya kembali gila. Bisakah ia berteriak di depan gadis ini untuk berhenti tersenyum dan membuatnya terpesona? Sayangnya tidak, ini terlalu indah untuk ia lewatkan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam, perasaan ini sudah ia tahan selama 12 tahun. Saat pertama kali ia melihat sosok pria dewasa yang merengkuhnya dalam kesakitan pertama yang ia rasakan. Memberikannya teman-teman baru yang menyenangkan, keluarga baru dalam lingkungan yang baru dan sekali lagi, ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Jongin, bukan hanya pahlawan baginya, lebih dari sekedar itu. Kejujurannya yang mengaku jika ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk diberikan pada _Lucifer_ sejak awal. Ia tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu. Jikapun pada akhirnya mereka tak akan bersatu, setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya malam ini ia bisa mengungkapakan perasaannya pada Jongin.

"Aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu." kedua mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terbelalak. Kyungsoo kini telah berada dalam rengkuhan _protective_ Jongin sementara pria itu sibuk mengatur kembali detak jantungnya setelah mengatakan kata keramat yang ia pendam lama. Mereka sama-sama terperangah, mengatakan hal yang sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin mereka katakan karena setiap hari pekerjaan mereka hanya beradu mulut saja.

Kyungsoo menunduk malu saat Jongin melepas pelukannya. Lamat, suara kekehan tawa terdengar semakin jelas dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini tertawa di tengah situasi canggung seperti ini.

"_YA_! Tidak ada yang lucu."

"_YA_! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" protes Jongin saat ia merasakan kerasnya pukulan Kyungsoo mendarat di kepalanya.

"Berhenti tertawa! Sama sekali tak ada yang lucu." Ketus Kyungsoo.

"Yang tertawa aku kenapa kau yang marah," balas Jongin tak kalah ketus.

"Kubilang berhenti ter… euummpphh…" Kyungsoo melenguh panjang saat bibir penuh Jongin menyapa bibirnya dengan lembut dan menyesapnya pelan. Kaget karena ciuman tiba-tiba Jongin, ia hanya mampu terdiam. Mungkin mencoba menikmati, karena sesungguhnya ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan ciuman seorang laki-laki.

"Sekarang, berhentilah memukul kepala kekasihmu." Jongin mengatakannya di tengah pagutan panas mereka.

"Akh!" pekikan pelan Kyungsoo karena gigitan Jongin di bibir bawahnya membuat Jongin dengan bebas menyelusupkan lidahnya melilit lidah Kyungsoo, mengajaknya bermain di dalam mulutnya. Kaku, itu yang Jongin rasakan pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini kembali berada dalam rengkuhannya. Pelan, ia mengusap rambut halus Kyungsoo yang terurai. Memberikannya ketenangan.

Seringaian Jongin muncul saat ia tahu jika Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa membalas ciumannya seraya memejamkan mata. 'Gadis pintar.' Batin Jongin penuh kemenangan.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menikmati pergumulan yang tak kunjung selesai di bibir mereka. Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo pelan, secara tak langsung ia menginstruksi Kyungsoo untuk melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggangnya. Jongin membawanya ke arah ranjang, menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sedikit tak sabar hingga mau tak mau pergumulan bibir mereka terlepas karenanya, menyisakan engahan napas keduanya yang membuat hawa di kamar Jongin semakin memanas meskipun tertiup angin malam dari balkon.

Kyungsoo hanya tertunduk malu saat Jongin mencoba mengunci pandangannya ke dalam manik mata hitam kelam milik Jongin. Mata itu yang selama ini memenjaranya dalam kekaguman akan sosok Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat dagunya, menginstruksinya untuk kembali menatap Jongin. Kekasihnya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Persetan dengan _Lucifer_, toh setan itu tak ada hak apapun atas kehidupannya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" singkat namun terasa begitu dalam merasuk dalam palung hatinya. Kyungsoo tak menjawab, hanya kembali menarik tengkuk Jongin dan memenjarakan keduanya dalam pagutan tak terlupakan.

Malam ini. Sehari setelah malam paling menyakitkannya. Ia menyerahkan seluruh hati dan raga untuk selalu berbakti pada Jongin, suaminya. Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan itu saling bersahutan sepanjang malam, deruan panas napas mereka mengiringi malam dingin yang indah. Saat jerit kesakitan itu menandai kepemilikan Jongin atas Kyungsoo dan desahan napas lega menyertai hangatnya cairan cinta mereka yang bersatu dalam rahim Kyungsoo. Menandakan sebuah kehidupan baru yang akan segera bernyawa, tidak lama lagi.

Mereka terengah saat tubuh tegap Jongin yang berkeringat masih setia mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo. Simpul manis tertarik di bibir mereka. Bahagia, untuk cinta mereka yang bersatu. Beberapa saat kemudian tanda di tangan kiri Kyungsoo terasa kembali membakar, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Jongin khawatir seraya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu, ini tidak seperti… _Oppa_, matamu…" seru Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Biru," lirihnya seraya mengusap kedua bekas lingkar hitamnya yang menghilang.

"Apa?" Jongin bangkit. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh Kyungsoo. Ia bergegas menuju cermin besar di samping ranjangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan balutan selimut putih sebatas dadanya kemudian memakaikan jubah hitam Jongin pelan. Jongin masih sibuk mengamati peubahan mata dan bahkan kini rambutnya mulai berubah.

"_Oppa_, jubahmu," Kyungsoo tertegun seraya menutup mulutnya yang menganga kagum karena perlahan mulai menampakkan warna putih bersihnya. Jongin menarik simpul senyumnya. Inilah dirinya, yang sesungguhnya. Bersih dan suci.

"Kutukannya hilang." Seru Jongin seraya menarik pelan tubuh Kyungsoo ke hadapannya. Memegang bahu Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku kembali." Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, mengusap pelan punggung Jongin. Apakah ini keajaiban? Ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan akan melihat sosok asli Jongin.

"Terima kasih" Jongin mengecup lama dahi Kyungsoo. menyalurkan setiap rasa cinta dan harunya. Kebahagiaan yang berlipat-ganda.

BLAARRR

Deraan petir yang bersahutan itu memecahkan romansa kedua insan itu. Raut wajah mereka berubah, ada kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti malam ini. Mendung, petir, dan angin yang datang. Mungkinkah ini pertanda jika mereka harus mendapatkan kesedihan yang berlipat ganda pula?

TBC / END ?

Annyeong! Aku bawa ff baru tapi ini BUKAN cerita saya, saya hanya ngeremake castnya.

Aku suka sama ceritanya makanya tak remake, FF buatan author Valuable94 itu bagus-bagus dan ini salah satu karyanya yang saya suka!

Sebenernya ff remake ini buat selingan dan permintaan maafkuu karna belum bisa ngelanjutin ff'ku yang abal-abal itu -.-

Oke cukup sampai disini saja saya ngomongnya :3

Sampai jumpa Chap depan, itupun kalau kalian ingin kelanjutannya :)


	2. Chapter 2

13th Sister of Light

Casts : Do Kyungsoo | Kim Jongin

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Ratting : T+

Disclaimer :

_Semua cast milik Tuhan tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Kak _**Amalia Yuli Kristanti (Valuable94)**_. Saya hanya mengganti castnya saja_

Warning :

Typo's | GS for Uke | OOC

.

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

.

Happy reading!

And Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

Author POV

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat saat gemuruh petir dan angin malam itu menembus jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ada gurat tak nyaman di dahinya. Begitupun Kyungsoo.

Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang mungkin saja terjadi. Namun naluri melindunginya kembali muncul, membuat perisai berwujud naga berkepala singa itu muncul. Sesaat membelit tubuh keduanya yang masih berpelukan, sama-sama menenangkan, memberikan kehangatan yang sempat menghilang karena angin yang menerpa kamar mereka.

Naga berkepala singa tersebut melesat menembus jendela. Mengaum dan menguarkan hawa panasnya hingga mampu merobek gulungan angin dan awan hitam pekat serta gemuruh petir di langit malam itu, untuk kemudian menghilang. Merembet bersama hangat udara di istana Jongin meskipun sekarang masih memasuki awal musim dingin. Dan kembali, keajaiban itu membuat mata Jongin terbelalak. Terheran karena kehebatan gadis, itu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"B ba bagaimana k kau?" suara Jongin tergagap.

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Jangan tanyakan padaku, aku juga tidak tahu. Dia suka keluar tanpa kuperintahkan," ujar Kyungsoo enteng seraya memukul kecil dada Jongin yang masih terbuka.

Kyungsoo melepaskan lingkaran tangan Jongin di pinggangnya yang masih polos. Beranjak menaiki ranjang dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga batas leher. Menutup matanya yang memaksa untuk terkatup sedari tadi. Tak ingin membahas apa yang mungkin saja ditanyakan suaminya yang cerewet seperti kakek-kakek pikun itu. Sayangnya suaminya memang pantas ia panggil kakek, tapi dia jauh dari kata pikun, dan masih tampan.

Sejurus kemudian, ia kembali mendengus sebal saat tidurnya terganggu karena suara ketukan pintu kamar mereka. Kyungsoo hanya beringsut membelakangi pintu kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, sementara Jongin segera mengambil jubahnya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian memakainya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Sehun sudah menunggunya dengan raut wajah yang tak tenang. Napasnya terengah seolah baru saja berlari. Penampilannya sama dengan Jongin sekarang. Jubah, kulit, dan surai mereka kembali seperti semula, putih dan bersih.

"Kita perlu bicara," Jongin mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

"Kami tunggu di aula istana, bibi juga sudah menunggumu di sana," Jongin menoleh sesaat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja baru tertidur di ranjangnya kemudian kembali menatap Sehun, meminta ijin untuk tak mengajak Kyungsoo yang pasti sangat mengantuk sekarang. Begitupun ia. Sebenarnya.

"Ajak istrimu juga." Jongin kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu kalau ia sudah menikah dengan manusia itu?

Tapi semua pertanyaannya tertahan saat Sehun dengan cepat melesat menjauhi kamarnya. Ia kembali menutup pintunya, berjalan menaiki ranjang, dan mulai mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hey! Bangun!" Tubuh Kyungsoo berguncang lembut karena Jongin.

"Tidak mau." Gerutu Kyungsoo tegas karena merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh Jongin.

"Ibu sudah menunggu kita, kau mau dipecat jadi menantu?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terduduk cepat saat mendengar ancaman Jongin. Tidak, susah payah dia menahan perasaannya untuk Jongin hingga ia mendapatkannya setelah perjuangan merendahkan harga diri semalam. Ia tak akan mau sesuatu yang didapatkan dengan susah payah akan hilang begitu saja hanya karena ia malas untuk bangun tidur, sekalipun dalam kasus ini sebenarnya ia belum tidur sama sekali malam ini.

Jongin mengacak puncak kepala Kyungsoo gemas kemudian turun dari ranjang. Memunguti baju Kyungsoo kemudian diberikan pada pemiliknya.

"Cepat pakai! Aku tunggu di luar." Kyungsoo memakai bajunya secepat yang ia bisa kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan menyusul Jongin yang sudah menunggunya di luar kamar.

Mereka berjalan santai menyusuri istana seraya mengedarkan pandangan kagum kesekelilingnya yang kini nampak berbeda. Kembali menjadi sebuah bangunan dengan _ornament-ornament_ indah yang mengisahkan perjalanan hidup klannya sebelum ia lahir. Menampakkan dinding-dinding marmer yang sempat berubah menjadi batuan sungai. Dan keindahan itu mulai kembali terpancar. Istananya, 112 tahun yang lalu, sebelum kutukan itu menimpa seluruh klannya.

"Kukira hanya kau saja yang berubah," Ujar Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari istana Jongin.

"Kupikir juga begitu, tapi sepertinya kita salah." Ujar Jongin santai kemudian menyambar tangan tersebut dan mencium punggungnya.

Mereka bergegas menuju aula istana yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampakkan ruangan besar dengan riuh suara para anggota _Unicorn_ yang kini berpenampilan sama dengannya. Dugaannya benar kali ini, hal ini tak hanya terjadi padanya atau Sehun saja tapi juga seluruh rakyatnya.

Suara riuh itu lenyap, berganti dengan tatapan dari para rakyatnya. Tatapan itu tertuju padanya dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merangkul tangan kanan Jongin mencari perlindungan saat ia mengira jika pandangan semua orang itu tengah menghakiminya. Ia takut, kejadian 12 tahun lalu yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya akan terjadi kembali.

"Kenapa mereka melihatku terus?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak makan daging manusia." Jongin berusaha menahan kekehannya melihat ekspresi takut Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, mengajaknya duduk di samping kiri singsana, bersama sang ibu di samping kanannya dan Sehun yang selalu berada di samping mereka. Kini perhatian para anggota _Unicorn_ tertuju pada mereka. Mereka semua diam, menunggu sang raja mengucap satu kalimat pembuka untuk memulai mengkonfirmasi keanehan yang terjadi pada mereka malam ini.

"Aku …"

Ia terdiam, menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat anggota klan saling berpandangan. Penasaran dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, telapak tangannya basah, gugup, berharap jika pengakuannya akan mendapat sambutan yang baik dari rakyatnya.

"Aku mencintai gadis ini," Jongin melempar pandangan pada Kyungsoo yang kini juga sama dengannya. Pucat.

"Angin, petir, dan hilangnya kutukan klan kita malam ini… semua karena aku telah menikahi gadis ini." Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desahan berat sekaligus lega. Jika pada akhirnya nanti para anggota klan menentang pernikahan ini, ia hanya perlu lari bersama gadis ini.

Melindunginya.

Dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Itulah keputusan akhirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Lucifer_? Kita semua tahu jika gadis itu calon isteri _Lucifer_, tidakkah baginda memikirkan hal itu?" Salah seorang dari anggota klan mulai angkat bicara.

"Semua sudah terjadi, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita? Berakhir seperti pemimpin sebelumnya, huh?" Sahut salah seorang lainnya menggebu. Suara riuh ketidaksetujuan mulai terdengar dan hal ini membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin gelisah. Begitupun Sehun dan ibu Jongin.

"Iya. Mereka benar. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami?" Sahut yang lain lagi.

Jongin menunduk dalam. Sementara ibunya mengusap lembut bahu kanannya. Menguatkan.

"Maafkan aku. Sebagai pemimpin, aku selalu menyusahkan kalian karena kepentinganku sendiri." Lirih Jongin memohon.

"Maaf tidak akan mengakhiri penderitaan kami untuk terhindar dari _Lucifer_." Jawab salah seorang anggota. Nampak tak terima dengan permintaan maaf pemimpinnya yang sudah melakukan kesalahan. Lagi.

"Terhindar? Apa maksud kalian?" Geram Sehun.

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, Tuan. Selama ini kita bersembunyi karena gadis itu, bukan?" Gemeretak gigi Sehun dan geramannya menadakan jika ia tengah naik pitam sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali meninju mulut orang tersebut hingga berdarah, bahkan sampai orang itu tak bisa bicara sama sekali.

"Tidakkah kalian berpikir untuk melawan dan menghancurkannya? Lagipula kita tidak akan bisa menghindar selamanya. Dan apa yang sudah kita lakukan selama 100 tahun ini hanyalah menunda peperangan dan menghindari banyak korban." Sela Sehun menggebu.

"Kami tidak akan berperang hanya untuk melindunginya. Lagipula kita sudah tidak membutuhkan gadis itu, kalaupun kita menyerahkan gadis itu pada _Lucifer_, kurasa semua masalah akan selesai."

"SIALAN!" Sehun mengeram

Dasat tidak tahu terima kasih. Batin Sehun.

Jongin menahan tangan Sehun yang tengah berusaha untuk turun dan kembali menghajar orang tersebut.

"Aku akan pergi," Sela Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, matanya terasa panas. Sakit, menyadari jika pada akhirnya ia memang tak akan pernah diterima dimanapun.

Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya. Menggumamkan kata "Kau gila!" dan menuntun tangannya untuk kembali duduk namun Kyungsoo menolak dan tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, jika kehadiranku selama ini hanya menyusahkan kalian, aku…" Napasnya tersedak isakan.

"Aku akan pergi. Kurasa kalian benar, kutukan kalian sudah hilang, kalian bebas dari _Lucifer_, dan aku akan menjadi isterinya. Begitu, 'kan?" Kyungsoo terisak. Beberapa kali ia menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak, saat ia menatap kembali Jongin, ibu mertuanya, dan Sehun.

"Iya. Seharusnya memang begitu." Kyungsoo mengusap airmatanya kembali dengan cepat. Bergegas keluar dari aula besar tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, berhenti!" Pekik Jongin mencoba menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

Ia hanya ingin berlari sekarang, pulang, kembali bersama neneknya dan menjauh dari Jongin serta rakyatnya. Orang-orang yang ia cintai, sangat. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo sadar jika ia hanyalah orang terbuang dan hanya akan menjadi orang buangan yang tetap berakhir di tempat buangan.

Hikz…hikz

Napasnya tersengal saat ia harus membagi oksigen itu untuk berlari dan menangis. Semuanya terasa semakin menyesakkan saat ia mendengar derap langkah cepat nan lebar di belakangnya.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!"

Tidak. Jangan mengejarku. Batin Kyungsoo.

Langkah kakinya semakin melambat saat pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis. Ia berhenti, membungkuk memegang lututnya, terengah dengan keringat yang bercucuran sekalipun salju tengah turun sekarang. Ia kembali mengeratkan mantelnya kemudian mulai menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri tegap tepat di depannya.

Jongin menatap nanar pada Kyungsoo yang hanya memberinya tatapan datar. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan berharap Kyungsoo akan menyambutnya. Namun bukan itu yang terjadi. Jantung Jongin mulai berpacu lebih cepat saat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menolak untuk kembali padanya dan melangkah mundur, dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir perlahan, ia semakin menjauh dari Jongin.

"_Kha_!" Ujar Kyungsoo dingin. Membekukan seluruh organ tubuh Jongin saat itu juga.

"_Jebal_¬" Lirih Jongin, menahan perih di seluruh sendi tubuhnya yang akan rubuh sebentar lagi. Saat Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan dan hidupnya.

"_Kharago_!" seru Kyungsoo dengan napas tersengal menahan emosi. Ia tak ingin melihat Jongin sekarang, hanya ingin sendiri. Emosi saat kenyataan mengatakan yang sebaliknya atas ekspektasi tingginya untuk diterima oleh orang lain berakhir dengan kehancuran hati.

Aku bisa hidup sendiri. Tanpa mereka. Seru Kyungsoo dalam hati, menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Satu pertahanan dirinya terbentuk secara otomatis saat ia merasa terbuang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Perlahan, hawa musim dingin di sekitar mereka mulai menghangat kemudian semakin memanas hingga melelehkan tumpukan salju yang menutupi dahan dan ranting pinus. Membuat semak belukar di bawah mereka layu karena panas yang di timbulkan dari naga berkepala singa yang mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo. Melindungi tuannya.

"PERGI! Atau aku akan membunuhmu di sini." Suaranya masih dingin meskipun amarahnya sudah meluap di ujung ubun-ubun. Ia berusaha menguasai dirinya untuk tak membakar tubuh orang terkasihnya, sekaligus hutan yang menjadi rumah keluarganya.

Crash!

"Aaarghh!" Kilat api merah itu melukai kedua kaki Jongin saat ia mencoba meraih Kyungsoo kembali. Membuatnya memekik kesakitan saat panas itu berhasil mencicipi sedikit darah suci Jongin.

"Selamat tinggal, _Oppa_. Berbahagialah bersama keluargamu."

Dingin itu kembali merasuk di tubuh Jongin. Tubuhnya luruh, bukan hanya karena kedua kaki yang menopang tubuh itu luruh, namun kepergian Kyungsoo lebih berperan penting dalam hal ini. Tangannya terkepal menggenggam salju di bawahnya, hatinya hancur.

"_Kajima_!"

**December 23****rd****2013  
>4 pm<br>Kyungsoo's House**

Pucat itu masih bertengger manis menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tengah sibuk memasang kertas lukisnya di depan jendela kamar yang sengaja ia buka. Membiarkan beberapa butir salju memasuki kamar kemudian mengambil duduk di depan kertas tersebut, menikmati langit gelap yang membawa salju.

Sejurus kemudian ia memilih untuk menghirup udara dingin dari jendela kamar. Memejamkan mata, menghafal kembali wajah yang selama ini terpatri dalam benaknya, mengambil pensil dan mulai menggoreskannya, membentuk pola wajah seorang pria berahang tegas, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir penuh. Rambut hitam pekat dengan kulit yang ia buat sedikit gelap. Wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan namun tak bisa ia temui. Tubuh tegap dengan rengkuhan yang menenangkan.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini." Lirih Kyungsoo kemudian menghela napas pedih.

Ia meletakkan kembali pensilnya dan mulai menerawang jauh hutan yang berada 1 kilometer dari rumahnya. Ia rindu ingin kembali ke sana. Kembali berkumpul dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi, meski mereka tak benar-benar menyayanginya.

Ia menghela napas dalam. Menghirup udara dingin itu sekali lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak kaget saat terasa hangat melindungi punggungnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum seketika melihat neneknya tengah mengusap kedua bahunya pelan, tersenyum pula ke arahnya. Hatinya terenyuh menatap wanita yang sudah tak muda lagi itu. Wanita yang merawatnya selama 12 tahun. Pengganti kedua orangtuanya.

Apakah nenek tulus menyayangiku? Batinnya meragu.

Ia menggeleng pelan ketika sakit itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Membayangkan hal yang sama akan menimpanya kembali. Nenek Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipinya kemudian menghapus airmata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Hatinya juga perih melihat cucu satu-satunya seperti ini.

"_Uljima_ nenek akan selalu bersamamu," Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang nenek. Menyembunyikan isakan di balik perut neneknya.

"Nenek tidak lelah merawatku?" Lirihnya seraya menahan isakan.

"_Ani_." Wanita ini juga tengah menahan isakan. Jika saja ia bisa merubah apa yang telah terjadi pada hidup keluarganya. Harapnya.

"Apa nenek akan merindukanku saat aku tak lagi di sini?" Neneknya mengangguk pasti. Tanpa suara karena ia tak mau Kyungsoo mendengar isakannya.

"_Lucifer_ bisa saja membuatku tak ingat pada nenek," Kyungsoo mendongak. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berganti menghapus airmata neneknya.

"Jangan rindukan orang sepertiku." Neneknya menggeleng keras. Mereka sama-sama terisak. Mengingat jika sebentar lagi mereka harus berpisah. Mengingat jika ia tak akan bisa membantu neneknya melakukan perkerjaan rumah lagi. Kyungsoo menyesal, harusnya selama 12 tahun kebersamaan mereka, ia lebih sering membantu neneknya meskipun tidak diperintah. Oh! Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali. Ia sama sekali tak ingin mendapatkan kekuatan aneh itu dan hidup normal bersama neneknya. Mungkin berlaku juga untuk bagian bertemu dan mencintai Jongin.

Beberapa menit setelah isakan mereka reda. Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka. Mengusap pelan kedua bahu neneknya seraya tersenyum, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku lapar." Neneknya terkekeh pelan.

"_Kajja_! Aku sudah membuatkan sup labu kesukaanmu." Mereka berjalan menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo menatap malas sup labu yang biasa menjadi favoritnya. Biasanya ia akan memakannya dengan lahap, namun kali ini perutnya menolak untuk diisi. Tapi, mungkin saja hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya memakan sup buatan nenek. Karena berpikir jika bisa saja hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya merasakan sup buatan nenek.

"Kenapa? Supnya tidak enak?"

"_Aniyo_ ini enak sekali." Kyungsoo tersenyum janggal kemudian kembali melahap sendok kedua supnya. Menunjukkan jika ia menyukai sup neneknya namun tubuhnya tetap menolak. Ia berlari menu wastafel di dapur dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"_Eodi apa_?" Kyungsoo mengernyit menahan perih di perutnya. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dingin dan itu membuat neneknya semakin khawatir. Saat dirasa Kyungsoo tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan isi perutnya, nenek membawanya menuju kamar dan membaringkan Kyungsoo di sana. Menyelimuti tubuhnya, mengusap lembut puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang beberapa saat kemudian tertidur karena pening di kepalanya yang semakin menguat.

Langit malam kini mulai menggantikan mendung siang hari. Salju masih turun meskipun tak begitu deras. Nenek Kyungsoo menatap gumpalan awan hitam yang menutupi bulan purnama malam ini.

Purnama ke-12 untuk Kyungsoo. Biasanya ia sudah berada di hutan bersama Jongin sejak siang tadi, tapi keadaan tubuhnya memaksa gadis riang itu tetap terbaring di atas ranjang. Nenek Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, memikirkan cucunya yang harus merasakan kesakitan sendiri, tanpa Jongin.

**10 pm**

Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan, perih di perut, pening di kepala, dan panas di tubuhnya yang meningkat membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang melebur menjadi satu, membakar dan meremukkan tubuhnya.

"SAAAKKIITT!" Teriak Kyungsoo pilu. Meremasi bajunya yang basah karena keringat.

Seakan melengkapi kesendiriannya, tak ada satu orang pun yang mendengarkan kesakitannya. Ia sendiri, bahkan neneknya pun tak berada di sampingnya. Jongin, Kyungsoo bahkan tak berani berpikir bahwa pria itu akan di sampingnya sekarang, memeluk, dan menenangkannya.

Setetes airmata Kyungsoo mengering seketika karena panas tubuhnya sendiri, namun titik-titik peluh itu masih setia membasahi tubuhnya. Mencengkeram seprai yang sudah basah di bawahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Punggungnya terangkat, puncak dari segala kesakitannya.

"AARRGGHH!"

Erangan yang lebih terdengar seperti auman singa itu menutup segalanya. Napasnya terengah, menelan salivanya pelan dengan dada yang masih naik turun karena lelah. Sejurus kemudian terasa tangan lembut seseorang mengusap sekujur tubuhnya. Membersihkan selongsong emas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jika saja pikirannya waras saat ini, ia akan mengira jika tangan halus itu adalah tangan Jongin.

Tangan itu turun mengusap perutnya, lama, kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat. Sebuah kecupan lembut mampir di dahinya. Bibir penuh itu menempel lama disusul dengan mengeringnya seluruh peluh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin _oppa_," Lirihnya seraya membuka matanya perlahan. Merasakan suhu di kamar yang semakin menurun. Sakit di perutnya tak lagi menyiksa meskipun pening itu masih terasa. Ia memaksa untuk duduk di atas ranjang. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kamar, mencari sosok yang ia rindukan namun kenyataan berkata lain. Ia kembali menunduk dalam.

Sadar Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak ada di sini. Batinnya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, mencegah cairan asin dari matanya keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hanya mimpi." Gumamnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur saat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu di lantai kamar. Kyungsoo mengambil mantel cokelat dari bawah. Sadar jika mantel ini buatan neneknya, yang diberikan untuk Jongin.

Dadanya bergemuruh kembali.

Jongin ada di sini. Batinnya. Dan segera keluar dari kamar, bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, menatap pemandangan gelapdi depannya. Mencari sosok Jongin yang memang seharusnya ia tahu jika JONGIN TIDAK DI SINI. Harus berapa kali ia meyakinkan dirinya jika Jongin memang tidak di sini.

Tubuhnya luruh di atas salju yang menutupi halaman rumah. Ia menunduk dalam, terisak seraya memeluk mantel Jongin. Membiarkan tetes-tets salju menutupi setiap helai rambut hitamnya yang terurai berantakan. Sejurus kemudian ia mulai merasakan hangat di punggungnya. Kyungsoo menoleh seketika, menatap nanar sang nenek yang baru saja menyelimutinya. Ia kembali terisak dalam pelukannya. Meluapkan segala gundah yang ia pendam selama satu bulan tanpa Jongin. Menangis sejadinya, sekeras yang bisa ia lakukan selama ini. Ingin sekali ia menyerah untuk hidup.

"Aku pikir Jongin ada di sini," gumam Kyungsoo namun masih mampu terdengar oleh neneknya.

Neneknya hanya mampu terdiam kemudian menghela napas dalam, menuntun tubuh cucunya yang lemah untuk kembali memasuki rumah. Ia tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo semakin sakit karena terlalu lama berada di luar rumah saat hujan salju.

_Keesokan harinya_

**6 pm**

"Nenek, nanti malam aku ingin pergi ke gereja,"

"Tidak. Kau harus istirahat di rumah." Balas neneknya lebih tegas.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo membujuk neneknya agar mengijinkannya pergi ke gereja untuk mengikuti misa natal tapi tetap saja neneknya menolak. Ia pikir, ini akan menjadi yang pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di gereja Tuhan. Sebelum _Lucifer_ menjemputnya dan mengurungnya di dalam gereja setan.

"Ayolah, nek! Ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Kumohon!" Kyungsoo memeluk manja neneknya dari belakang yang masih sibuk membersihkan peralatan dapur.

"_Aish_ jangan mengganggu nenek." Geramnya.

"Pokoknya nenek harus mengijinkanku pergi ke gereja." Pintanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang dibuat merajuk. Neneknya mendengus kesal kemudian berbalik menatap Kyungsoo geram.

"Kau mau dipukuli orang-orang itu lagi dan mati seperti kedua orang tuamu?" Neneknya membanting lap yang baru saja ia gunakan ke lantai. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang diam seribu kata. Teringat kembali kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu. Hal yang paling ia benci. Mengetahui jika orang tuanya meninggal dengan tragis dan ia hanya punya nenek sekarang.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mengulurkan tangan keluar jendela merasakan dinginnya salju. Ia mulai merasa bersalah pada neneknya. Mungkin saja beliau takut kehilangannya tapi pada akhirnya bukankah mereka tetap akan berpisah.

"Aish¬ dasar bodoh." Rutuknya.

"Hey! Nona ceroboh." Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara seorang pria yang sudah familiar di telinganya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyapu seluruh pekarangan rumah yang remang karena hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala di depan rumah.

Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghapus pikirannya yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghayal terlalu jauh.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo kembali mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"HEOL!" geramnya saat tak menemukan pemilik suara itu.

"BAAAAAA!"

"AAAAA!"

Bruk.

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja wajah Sehun muncul tepat di depannya membuat ia terjengkal ke belakang dengan pantat yang mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu. Sehun panik, kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo cepat dan memindahkannya ke atas ranjang.

"_Eodi apa_?" Serunya panik.

"Ssssh… pantatku." Keluh Kyungsoo seraya mengelus pantatnya.

"Yang ini?"

"YA! JANGAN SENTUH PANTATKU! DASAR MESUM!" Reflek Kyungsoo menendang tubuh Sehun dan memaksanya untuk menjauh.

"Aish¬ aku tidak tahu kalau wanita hamil masih punya kekuatan untuk menendang seorang pria," Keluh Sehun yang terduduk di ujung ranjang setelah menghindari tendangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan wanita hamil?" Ketus Kyungsoo masih mengelus pantatnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

"_Neo_-_ya_." Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi heran. Dasar sok tahu. Batinnya.

"Tsk, kau benar-benar pandai berkelakar. Ha-ha-ha! Kau dengar? Aku tertawa sekarang," Ujar Kyungsoo setengah mengejek.

"Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau aku hamil? Kau bukan dokter." Sambungnya seraya melempar pandangan tak suka.

"Sebenarnya J…uumm… seseorang yang memberitahuku," Jawab Sehun ragu.

"Seseorang? _Nugu_?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Sehun tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. akhirnya, mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo juga tak begitu memerlukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang muncul karena pernyataan konyol Sehun tadi.

"Pulanglah!" Ujar Sehun singkat memecahkan keheningan.

"Pulang kemana? Rumahku di sini." Ketusnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Ke rumah kami, rumahmu juga," Lirih Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Menjemputmu."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus tetap pergi bersamaku,"

"Harus mau, atau…" kalimat Sehun menggantung.

"Apa?"

Sehun menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "_Lucifer_ sudah tahu keberadaanmu. Kau harus segera pergi dari sini," Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, terlihat pasrah.

"Tidak. Bukankan jika _Lucifer_ berhasil membawaku semua masalah akan selesai." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

"Tidak. Masalahnya kau bukan seorang perawan yang ia inginkan, kau bisa saja dibunuh." Bantah Sehun mengingatkan.

"Itu lebih baik."

"Tapi…"

BLAARRRR

Kilat, gemuruh petir dan angin yang mengombang-ambingkan gorden kamar Kyungsoo menyadarkan mereka dari perdebatan yang tiada akhir.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Kau lihat itu? Apakah wajar jika musim dingin seperti ini ada petir? Kita harus pergi sekarang juga." Kyungsoo menampik tangan Sehun yang mengajaknya beranjak meninggalkan rumah.

"_Shireo_." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat."

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan nenek di sini sendirian." Kukuhnya.

"Nenekmu akan baik-baik saja."

Greb.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo memekik keras saat Sehun menggendongnya di punggung tiba-tiba dan membawanya berlari keluar rumah. Secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dan pukulan Kyungsoo di punggungnya.

"_Oppa_, turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Kalimat itu terlontar dengan nada tinggi berkali-kali selama perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju hutan. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti saat sampai di depan gerbang sebuah istana. Dengan salju yang menutupi tanaman-tanaman di sana, istana dari batuan marmer dengan ukiran-ukiran _Unicorn_ indah. Ini istana Jongin yang indah, tapi sangat sepi. Kyungsoo terdiam ketika merasakan hal berbeda di sini.

Sehun menurunkan Kyungsoo kemudian membawanya memasuki istana. Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Sehun, melangkah ragu-ragu, ia ragu untuk kembali ke tempat ini, sejujurnya ia juga merindukannya. Karena di sinilah Jongin berada, suami yang sangat ia cintai dan sempat ia miliki.

Kyungsoo terhenyak saat tiba-tiba Sehun menggandeng tangannya. Mengajaknya untuk melangkahkan kaki cepat, memasuki istana yang sama sepinya dengan keadaan di luar kemudian bergegas menuju sebuah ruangan luas tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Tempat ini dipenuhi seluruh anggota kawanan _Unicorn_. Kyungsoo kembali merasakan sakit mengingat peristiwa satu bulan yang lalu. Pengusiran dirinya secara tidak langsung. Kyungsoo menghapus cepat airmatanya yang tiba-tiba menetes. Ia segera berbalik, tak ingin melihat mereka namun langkahnya tertahan karena hadangan seorang pria di depannya.

Jongin, memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo kemudian memaksanya untuk berbalik. Entah mengapa tubuh Kyungsoo terasa lemas saat merasakan sentuhan Jongin. Mengikuti perintahnya dengan mudah untuk mendekati kawanan tersebut. Kyungsoo berdiri diam di depan kawanan tersebut dengan Jongin yang berada di belakangnya. Mengusap kedua bahunya pelan.

"Maafkan kami," Ucap salah seorang dari kawanan. Kemudian ia memberikan sebucket bunga mawar berbagai warna. Kyungsoo menerimanya ragu-ragu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalian tidak perlu memberiku bunga. Aku sudah melupakannya." Tentu saja itu bohong. Karena ia masih menyimpan benci di dalam hatinya.

"Bunga itu dari Jung Kook. Dia meninggal kemarin… " Lirih seorang yang lain. Mungkin dia ayahnya karena ia tak kuat melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Namja kecil yang selalu menggodanya.

"B ba bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya terbata.

"Setelah kau pergi dari sini, sebelum malam hari saat purnama ke-12 dia pergi mencarimu ke makam kedua orang tuamu karena berpikir kau akan datang ke sana. Kami mencarinya semalaman dan menemukannya pingsan memeluk bunga itu. Punggungnya terkena racun Baphomet dan dia meninggal pagi hari." Kyungsoo mendengar penjelasan Jongin dengan berdebar.

"Dia bilang kalau dia merindukanmu." Sambung ayahnya.

"Antarkan aku ke makamnya." Ujar Kyungsoo cepat. Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, menuntunnya keluar ruangan dan menuju sebuah ruang bawah tanah dengan dinding dari batuan kapur. Ia mengajak Kyungsoo menuju pojok ruangan,tempat tergeletaknya tanduk emas kecil milik Jung Kook. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, sesekali mengelap airmatanya.

"Dia pergi terlalu cepat, usianya masih 7 tahun, bagaimana bisa dia pergi lebih cepat dariku?" Rentetan kalimat Kyungsoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Bocah ini ingin membunuhku setelah kau pergi," Ujar Jongin santai namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya, menatap Jongin kaget.

"Dia marah padaku karena membiarkanmu pergi," Jongin menghela napas dalam mengingatnya.

"Dia bilang akan merebutmu dariku dan akan melindungimu dari _Lucifer_," Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih Jung Kook-_ah_. _Noona_ sangat suka bunga darimu," Kyungsoo meletakkan bunganya di samping tanduk Jung Kook.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_." Lanjut Kyungsoo dan mendapat dengusan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"_Wae_?"

"_Amugeotdeo_," Jawab Jongin tak acuh.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengejekku. Kenapa? Mau mengatakan aku pedofil?" terka Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu, kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu." Balas Jongin dingin.

"_YA_!"

"AW!" Pekik Jongin setelah Kyungsoo menginjak kakinya.

"Berhenti menganiaya suamimu. Kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku?" Protes Jongin seraya menarik kasar poni Kyungsoo hingga berantakan.

"Karena kau menyebalkan." Kyungsoo melengos meninggalkan Jongin seraya membenarkan letak poninya. Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang menyuruhnya berhenti, ia bergegas kembali ke istana. Beberapa meter setelah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, ia terpekik kaget karena bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Nenek!" Kyungsoo berlari segera memeluk neneknya erat.

"Bagaimana nenek bisa ada di sini?"

"Jongin yang membawa nenek, sebelum Sehun menjemputmu," Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan neneknya kemudian menatap Sehun bersama ibu Jongin yang berada di belakang neneknya.

"_Eomeonim_," Kyungsoo terhenyak saat ibu Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya sesaat, kemudian memberikan senyumnya yang meneduhkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat seraya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan cucuku?" Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"Cu cucu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Tapi aku tidak…" Kalimatnya menggantung. Ia terhenyak sekali lagi karena tiba-tiba saja Jongin memeluknya dari belakang, menopang dagu lancipnya pada bahu Kyungsoo seraya mengusap perutnya. Kyungsoo terdiam merasakan usapan yang sama halusnya dengan semalam. Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian memeluknya lagi, lebih erat. Kyungsoo masih diam tak berani membalasnya. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdetak cepat, merasakan hangat tubuh satu sama lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, menatapnya dalam. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, tubuhnya kaku, detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa? Perutmu sakit? Terjadi sesuatu dengan anak kita?" Jongin bertanya tanpa henti seraya mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang rata.

Tubuh Kyungsoo meremang. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin perlahan kemudian mulai menatap Jongin yang kebingungan karena Kyungsoo menjauhinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku hamil?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya, semalam,"

"_Jeongmal_?" Lirih Kyungsoo seraya meraba perutnya. Tidak terasa apa-apa di sana atau mungkin memang, tunggu… Ia kembali meraba perutnya, tak ada pergerakan di sana namun terasa sesuatu tengah mendiami rahimnya. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dengan pandangan heran.

"I ini anakku?"

"Bukan. Itu anak KITA. Kau tidak membuatnya sendiri, aku juga ikut andil," Protes Jongin dengan nada merajuk yang mendapat sahutan tawa dari nenek Kyungsoo, ibunya, dan Sehun. Namun Kyungsoo tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya memeluk perutnya erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo." Suara lirih itu datang bersama angin yang menerbangkan surai hitam panjangnya. Disusul dengan gemuruh petir yang memekakkan telinga .

Mereka semua keluar dari istana. Barisan para anggota kawanan _Unicorn_ itu sudah lebih dulu bersiap-siap di depan pintu gerbang yang masih terlindungi dengan portal buatan Jongin yang selama ini menyembunyikan mereka dari _Lucifer_. Hal itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun terheran.

"Tetaplah di sini." Titah Jongin pada ibunya, Kyungsoo, dan nenek kemudian menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menuju barisan terdepan. Menatap tajam tanpa ketakutan beribu balatentara _Lucifer_ dengan wujud yang mengerikan. Setengah manusia setengah binatang. Siap menghancurkan kerajaan Jongin kapan saja.

"Pergi selamatkan para wanita dan anak-anak, sebanyak yang kau bisa." Titah Jongin pada Sehun masih menatap lurus pada _Lucifer_.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau melawannya sendirian? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu." Bantah Sehun tak setuju.

"_Hyung_, dengarkan aku! Portal ini tidak akan mampu menahan serangan mereka. Pergi selamatkan mereka sebanyak yang kau bisa. Aku akan menahannya bersama prajurit yang lain," Titah Jongin kembali.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal lebih banyak karena membiarkan mereka mati di tangan _Lucifer_. Aku titipkan mereka padamu, kumohon, jangan anggap ini perintah dari pemimpinmu, anggap ini permintaan adikmu yang ingin melindungi keluarganya." Jongin memohon pada Sehun yang hanya terdiam menahan luapan emosinya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku malam ini, aku titipkan kalung ini padamu. Berikan pada anakku saat usianya 5 tahun." Sehun menggeleng. Setetes airmata seorang panglima menetes malam ini.

"_Shireo_! Kau harus memberikannya sendiri padanya!" Tolak Sehun keras.

BRUUKK BRUUKK BRUUKK

Suara-suara tersebut terus saja menggema. Ribuan pasukan _Lucifer_ masih berusaha menggempur portal yang melindungi kerajaannya. Jongin memberikan kalung yang berbandul setengan hati dan bertuliskan namanya pada Sehun. Kalung buatan Sehun, kalung yang sama dengan milik Kyungsoo.

Sehun bingung, antara membantu Jongin atau menyelamatkan anggota kawanan mereka seperti keinginan Jongin.

BRUUKK BRUUKK BRUUKK

"Kumohon, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Ujar Jongin lagi. Akhirnya Sehun berlari secepat yang ia bisa setelah menepuk bahu kanan Jongin. Kembali ke istana, menyelamatkan sebanyak mungkin perempuan dan anak-anak. Membawa mereka pergi sejauh mungkin dari istana tersebut. Mereka berlari menyusuri lorong istana menuju pemakaman bawah tanah yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan jalan keluar yang sudah lama Sehun dan Jongin persiapkan untuk menghadapi hal terburuk. Seperti ini.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu padamu, pangeran tampan," Langkah cepat Kyungsoo terhenti tiba-tiba. Sehun kembali menggandengnya untuk ikut berlari bersama yang lain.

"_Oppa_, apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau bertanya disaat yang tidak tepat. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanya lari dan pergi dari istana ini." Sehun kembali menggeret Kyungsoo dan berlari kembali.

"Serahkan calon isteriku sekarang juga jika kau tak mau prajuritmu lenyap di tanganku." Sorakan menantang dari para prajurit Jongin dan gairah untuk segera menyerang dari prajurit _Lucifer_ kembali membuat tubuh Kyungsoo meremang. Langkahnya kembali terhenti, berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang saat suara menggelegar _Lucifer_ terdengar mengancam keselamatan Jongin dan para prajuritnya.

"_Oppa_ aku harus menemani Jongin." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun. Berlari kembali menyusuri lorong gelap menuju luar istana.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo-ya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kyungsoo-ya, berhenti sekarang juga atau… AARRGGHH!" Sehun memekik kepanasan setelah ekor naga yang mengungkung tubuh Kyungsoo memberikan sedikit goresan pada lengan Sehun.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Kyungsoo kembali berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

"_YA_!"

BOOM

Kobaran api itu seketika menghalangi jalan Sehun untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo. Ia mengumpat kesal karena kekeras kepalaan gadis itu. Sementara itu Kyungsoo terus saja berlari. Secepat mungkin mencapai tempat Jongin, ia bahkan tak memikirkan nyeri di perutnya yang mulai terasa.

"_OPPA_!" Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terhenyak tak percaya.

Gadis gila. Umpat Jongin.

"_Oppa_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan napas terengah saat ia sampai di samping Jongin. Memeluknya dengan erat, bersyukur jika _Lucifer_ tak melukai tubuh suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka. Ia marah, tetntu saja. Berada di sini sama saja menyerahkan diri.

"Tsk, benar-benar drama yang mengharukan." Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali tersadar jika _Lucifer_ berada di depan mereka.

Bayangan hitam itu perlahan merambat mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo namun belum sempat bayangan itu menyentuh tubuhnya, naga perisai Kyungsoo itu menyambar bayangan tersebut, membuat _Lucifer_ memekik kepanasan. Sejurus kemudian tawa menggelegarnya kembali memenuhi langit malam natal.

"Jadi kau calon isteriku?" Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah payah. Bodoh, harusnya ia tak menunjukkan jati dirinya.

Ia menatap bingung pada Jongin yang menatapnya sebal. "Kau benar-benar ceroboh." Geram Jongin. Kemudian ia membawa Kyungsoo untuk berlindung di balik tubuhnya. Setidaknya jika terjadi sesuatu, Jongin bisa menghalanginya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri," Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Tidak setuju, tentu saja.

"Tetap di belakangku."

"Aku akan menyerahkan diri lalu semua masalah akan selesai." Bantah Kyungsoo sekali lagi

"Tetap di sana!" Jawab Jongin tegas.

BRUUKK BRUUKK BRUUKK PRAAANGG

Seperti suara kaca yang pecah, pertahanan yang Jongin buat luruh begitu saja karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari prajurit _Lucifer_. Membuat para prajurit _Unicorn_ itu membentuk lingkaran, melindungi raja dan ratu mereka dari berbagai arah.

SAATT PRAANGG

Secara mengejutkan, beberapa trisula menyerang mereka dari atas. Mata kawanan _Unicorn_ itu terbelalak ketika trisula-trisula itu luruh begitu saja sebelum berhasil menyentuh kepala mereka. Naga bersisik emas itu mengungkung seluruh lingkaran pasukan yang melindungi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Memberikan mereka perlindungan dari serangan pasukan _Lucifer_.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kekuatanmu sebesar itu, nona manis." Kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh Jongin dari belakang, tidak berani melihat wajah _Lucifer_ yang mengerikan bahkan mendengar suaranya saja membuatnya ketakutan.

"Dengar! Sebenarnya permasalahan ini tidak akan menjadi pelik jika kau menyerahkan dirimu, Do Kyungsoo. Satu penawaran dariku, kau menyerahkan dirimu lalu aku akan melepaskan pangeran _Unicorn_ dan pasukannya itu, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin tajam meminta persetujuan dari Jongin untuk melepasnya.

"Satu nyawa tidak berarti apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa yang lain." Ujar Kyungsoo memohon.

Jongin menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Jangan dengarkan dia! Kau akan menyesal." Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menggeleng tak setuju. Ini langkah terbaik, batinnya. Ia menyerah dan semua masalah akan selesai.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Jongin. Menahan Jongin untuk kembali melindunginya dengan kungkungan naganya. Tak seorangpun bisa mencegahnya, ia melindungi diri dengan naganya yang siap melahap siapa saja yang ingin mencegahnya. Kini, Kyungsoo telah berdiri tepat di depan barisan prajurit _Lucifer_. Menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum ke arah Jongin yang tengah menahan emosi untuk menarik poninya kesal karena tak bisa mengejar Kyungsoo, terhalang barisan api yang Kyungsoo buat sendiri menjadi pembatas antara kubu Jongin dan _Lucifer_.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu. Jadi lepaskan mereka." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin. Ia menunduk dalam, merasakan perih di hatinya saat harus menyerahkan diri untuk _Lucifer_, makhluk mengerikan. Ia terisak, takut bercampur sedih, inilah jalan yang harus ia tempuh.

Sejurus kemudian, tubuh Kyungsoo kembali meremang. Sebuah _symbol_ pentagram muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika, bahkan ia tak mampu mengeluarkan perisainya lagi. Sial. Batin Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata menahan rasa geli yang bisa saja membangkitkan birahinya. Tak ada tangan siapapun di sana. Hanya sebuah bayangan tangan besar yang dengan senang hati membelai wajah dan lehernya, menggoda. Perlahan tangan itu turun membelai dada Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan hingga membuat ia memekik tertahan karena geli yang merangsang nafsunya sebagai manusia biasa.

"Euuunngghh¬" Dada Jongin terasa menyempit, telinganya memanas saat melihat isterinya dijamah oleh tangan lain di depann matanya. Mata Jongin memanas namun tak mengeluarkan cairan apapun. Giginya beradu menimbulkan suara gemeretak kebencian dengan urat leher dan tangan yang muncul, menggambarkan kebenciannya melihat Kyungsoo hanya mampu pasrah merasai belaian tangan _Lucifer_ dan ia yang tak mampu melakukan apapun demi keselamatan prajuritnya.

Tangan _Lucifer_ perlahan turun menuju perut Kyungsoo, merabanya lama hingga membuat Kyungsoo merintih menahan hasratnya. Sesaat kemudian tawa menggelegar _Lucifer_ kembali terdengar. Rintihan Kyungsoo tak lagi terdengar, berganti erangan kesakitan yang amat dalam saat _Lucifer_ menekan perutnya dalam.

"Kau bukan perawan lagi, huh?" Jongin terhenyak ketika menyadari jika apa yang dilakukan _Lucifer_ bisa membunuh anaknya. Kyungsoo meronta namun tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hanya airmatanya yang keluar karena menahan sakit.

"Lalu ijinkan aku mendapat apa yang harusnya kumiliki."

"_OPPAA_!" Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya kuat. Keringatnya bercucuran saat sakit itu melanda perutnya. Tubuhnya menghangat, sekuat tenaga perisai itu berusaha keluar namun pentagram yang melingkari tubuh Kyungsoo menyegelnya.

Tawa _Lucifer_ kembali menggema saat menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang merintih kesakitan dan seolah menghina keberadaan Jongin yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun di sana. Menatapnya menantang dan membuat Jongin semakin geram.

"BIADAB!" Jongin berteriak geram, seketika tubuhnya kembali menjadi seekor _Unicorn_ putih yang bercahaya. Berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, membelah api yang Kyungsoo ciptakan untuk menghalanginya. Memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan dan mengarahkan tanduknya kearah _Lucifer_. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ada bayangan tangan lain yang mengarah ke tubuhnya. Mencekik tubuh raja _Unicorn_ itu, menggantungnya di langit lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah. Tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

"_Oppa_!" Lirih Kyungsoo seraya menahan sakit di perutnya. Tatapan mata Jongin mengatakan jika ia tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, terkungkung tangan besar _Lucifer_.

"Kau!" Gumam _Lucifer_.

"Tidak berguna."

JLEB.

"AARRGGHH!"

"_OPPAA_!" Teriak Kyungsoo pilu. Matanya terbelalak saat tombak itu berhasil menembus jantung Jongin, tubuhnya luruh dengan tombak yang masih menancap di dadanya. Menatap Kyungsoo nanar untuk kemudian menutup mata. Selamanya.

"_OPPAAA_!" Jerit pilu Kyungsoo membuat tawa _Lucifer_ menggema. Para kawanan _Unicorn_ itu marah dan akhirnya perang itu benar-benar terjadi. Suara geraman amarah, peraduan senjata dan cucuran darah merah dan putih yang menempel pada salju menambah suasana mencekam malam ini.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pangeranmu sebelum aku benar-benar memakan janinmu." Suara besar _Lucifer_ menggema. _Lucifer_ melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada perut Kyungsoo, perlahan ia merambat mendekati Jongin yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Memeluk kuda putih itu dengan terisak.

"_Oppa_, kumohon buka matamu!" Isak Kyungsoo, membingkai wajah Jongin yang tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"_OPPA_!" Bentak _Kyungsoo_. Marah, kesal, dan benci menjadi satu. Perlahan, panas itu kembali merambahi tubuhnya, melelehkan salju di sekitarnya dan Jongin. Naga itu meligkupi tubuhnya, mengeram marah. Kilatan cahaya putih melenyapkan tubuh Jongin dalam pelukan Kyungsoo, menyisakan tanduk emasnya.

Tatapan mata Kyungsoo kosong, seperti orang yang tak tahu harus melakukan apapun. Ia terduduk di atas salju yang menutupi tanah, memeluk tanduk itu erat, terisak tanpa airmata. Mendongak ke atas, menatap _Lucifer_ yang berada tepat di depannya, memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan seduktif yang menjijikkan. Ia tak berani menyentuh Kyungsoo saat naga itu masih melingkupi tubuh calon istrinya.

"Tenang gadis manis, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, ketakutan. Perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi _Lucifer_ yang semakin lama semakin mendekatinya.

"PERGI!" Seru Kyungsoo keras. Kilatan api merah itu berusaha menyambar tubuh besar _Lucifer_, namun meleset.

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan janinmu padaku."

"_SHIREO_! Aku tidak akan memberikan janinku padamu." Kyungsoo memeluk perut dan tanduk Jongin semakin erat, berusaha bangkit namun tubuhnya terkungkung tubuh besar _Lucifer_ yang menghadangnya. Menekan naga tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya kembali merasuk ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, membuatnya menjerit kepanasan. Kyungsoo tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah _Lucifer_, ia kembali terisak saat wajah mengerikan _Lucifer_ mendekatinya, menghirup aroma Kyungsoo dari lehernya. Sekuat tenaga mencoba usaha terakhirnya untuk melindungi janin di perutnya.

_Lucifer_ menyeringai merasakan sebuah tusukan menancap di dadanya. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan _Lucifer_ dingin meski terisak. "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku hanya dengan tanduk _Unicorn_ itu, anak manis."

Kini Kyungsoo yang menyeringai, menatap remah pada _Lucifer_. "Benarkah?" Tantang Kyungsoo yang mengundang tawa _Lucifer_. Tak lama kemudian tawanya perlahan melirih saat ia merasakan panas yang semakin merambahi tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak saat panas yang luar biasa yang berpusat pada dadanya menguat 700 kali lipat, tubuhnya terasa terbakar membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyeringai dingin. Tak ada tangis, hanya perasaan membunuh _Lucifer_ yang ada di pikirann

"AAAARRGGHHHH!"

Naga perisai Kyungsoo bersatu dengan tanduk emas Jongin. Membakar jantung _Lucifer_ dari dalam. Menghancurkannya menjadi butiran-butiran abu yang mulai berjatuhan di tubuh Kyungsoo. Seluruh pasukannya mundur, menyisakan beberapa prajurit Jongin yang masih tersisa, ambruk dan terengah setelah pertarungan mereka dengan bercak-bercak darah yang masih tersisa di wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dalam. Perlahan tersenyum seraya memeluk tanduk Jongin dan mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Tetes airmata kesedihan dan bahagia melebur menjadi satu. Kesedihan karena kahilangan Jongin dan bahagia karena pada akhirnya dia akan dan tetap menjadi milik Jongin walau raganya tak lagi ada.

END?

EPILOG

February 3rd 2020  
>Kyungsoo's House<p>

"SARANG _UNICORN_ DITEMUKAN DI KOREA UTARA"

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar setelah membaca sebaris kalimat pada _headline_ Koran pagi ini.

"Sarang _Unicorn_ ditemukan di sebuah kuil di dalam hutan di luar kota Pyongyang." Gumam Kyungsoo kemudian menyeruput kembali kopinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Sejurus kemudian ia mendengus sebal saat bebebapa baris kalimat dari artikel tersebut menyebutkan jika puing yang berada di sarang tersebut hancur karena kebakaran hebat.

"Tsk, siapa yang membuat berita murahan seperti ini." Dengusnya kemudian melempar Koran itu sembarangan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang masih sibuk memindahkan beberapa pot ke pekarangan rumah.

"Bisakah lain kali kau membawakanku _gossip_ selebriti Korea Selatan saja, _oppa_." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Tsk, kau mau aku mencarinya sampai mati juga aku tidak akan pernah menemukannya di ibukota," Balas Sehun tanpa menoleh , masih berkutat dengan beberapa tanamannya.

"Terlalu banyak berita aneh di Korea Utara akhir-akhir ini,"

"Jangan terlalu percaya dengan berita-berita itu," Sehun membersihkan tangannya kemudian mengambil duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan menyambar salah satu kuenya.

"Aku suka kue buatan manusia." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"Kemana Jung Kook? Aku tidak melihat bocah itu dari tadi pagi." Sela Sehun di tengah kegiatan makannya.

"Tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"Tidur?"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala heran Sehun.

"Beri sedikit kebebasan pada putramu. Usianya sudah 5 tahun, harusnya kau mulai membiasakannya untuk keluar dari lingkungan rumah dan bermain."

"Aku tidak pernah melarangnya mengunjungi kalian setiap waktu, hanya saja sore nanti ada peringatan 2 tahun kematian nenek. Jika sekali saja aku mengijinkannya keluar, dia bisa pulang larut dari hutan." Sehun hanya menghela napas sebentar kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia tahu, istri dan anak Jongin itu sama-sama keras kepala.

"Aku akan membangunkannya, sudah waktunya makan sarapan." Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kamar Jung Kook, sementara Sehun hanya membolak-balik Koran tanpa tahu maksud tulisan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan wajah panik, menghampiri Sehun yang mulai terheran.

"Kenapa?" Sehun meletakkan korannya kembali ke meja.

"Jung Kook, _oppa_!" Ucap Kyungsoo cepat dengan nada bergetar.

"Kenapa dengan Jung Kook?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Jung Kook tidak ada di kamarnya." Seru Kyungsoo mulai panik.

"Kau sudah mencarinya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Airmatanya mulai keluar saat ia tak mampu menemukan putranya.

"Di kamar mandi, dapur? Pekarangan?" Kyungsoo menganggu cepat, setetes airmatanya mulai menetes. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada putra satu-satunya.

"Tenang, mungkin saja ia ada si hutan sekarang." Sehun mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak, _eomeonim_ sudah melarangnya untuk ke sana beberapa bulan ini karena ada beberapa arkeolog dari Pyongyang yang melakukan penelitian _Unicorn_ di sana," Seru Kyungsoo cepat.

"Anak itu keras kepala, kau ingat?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Sehun. Mereka keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa. Setelah beberapa menit memasuki hutan, mereka mulai berpencar mencari Jung Kook.

Sehun mulai memanggil-manggil nama Jung Kook. Sementara di sisi lain, Kyungsoo mulai kebingungan dan menangis lagi karena Jung Kook tak kunjung mereka temukan. Tak ubahnya Sehun, ia sekarang berteriak seperti orang gila memanggil nama Jung Kook, berlari, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru hutan, mencari sosok putranya.

"_EOMMAA_!" Sejurus kemudian langkah dan teriakannya terhenti, memandang sekeliling hutan seraya menajamkan telinganya.

"Jung Kook-_ah_, _Eodiga_? _Eomma yeogi isseo_!" Teriak Kyungsoo berharap mendapat jawaban dari Jung Kook namun setelah beberapa waktu menunggu, ia tak juga mendapatkan jawaban. Tubuhnya luruh begitu saja, ia menunduk dalam seraya terisak, napasnya terengah dengan peluh yang memenuhi wajah cantiknya dengan hiasan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di pipi.

"_EOMMAA_!" Kyungsoo semakin terisak saat ia rasa tengah mendengar Jung Kook memanggilnya. Ia bahkan sudah berhalusinasi mendengar suara Jung Kook lagi.

"Jung Kook, maafkan _eomma_," Kyungsoo menekuk kedua lututnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

"_EOMMA, YEOGII_!" Seruan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, ia mulai mendengar langkah kaki tergesa hingga beberapa saat kemudian terhenyak seraya membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Jung Kook berlari di depannya, masih dengan piyama tidur bermotif doraemon dan sepatu power ranger yang sudah kotor karena terkena tanah.

"Jung Kook-_ah_!" pekik Kyungsoo.

Ia segera bangkit, berlari menyusul Jung Kook yang hamper tersandung batang kayu yang ambruk untuk kemudian memeluk dan menggendongnya. Kyungsoo terus menciumi pipi chubby Jung Kook dan seluruh wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Tangannya bergetar membelai wajah putranya saat menangkap ketakutan dari wajah Jung Kook.

"Aku takut." Jawab Jung Kook manja kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Katakan pada _eomma_, apa yang membuatmu takut, hum?" Ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan serya membelai rambut hitam Jung Kook yang halus.

Jung kook kembali menatap ibunya. "Aku melihat hantu _appa_, _eomma_." Ujar Jung Kook mengadu.

"Hantu _appa_?" Tanya Kyungsoo rasa Jung Kook mulai berimajinasi lagi mengenai Jongin.

Jung kook mengangguk cepat berusaha membuat ibunya percaya. "Kali ini aku tidak berimajinasi lagi seperti Doraemaon yang bertemu dengan power ranger. Aku benar-benar melihat _appa _saat aku mau ke rumah nenek. Lalu… lalu…aku lari…tapi… tapi aku bersembunyi karena hantu _appa_ terus saja mengejarku." Ujar Jung Kook terbata mencoba lebih meyakinkan.

"_Eodi_?"

"Di sana," Tunjuk Jung Kook tepat di belakang Kyungsoo.

"_EOMMA_, ITU HANTU _APPA_!" Pekik Jung Kook seraya menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya setelah menunjuk tepat di belakang ibunya.

Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat hantu Jongin yang disebut Jung Kook. Ia mematung, saat mata mereka kembali bersatu dalam satu pandangan. Mata biru itu kembali membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, merusak _system_ otaknya untuk bekerja normal. Membuatnya hanya mampu terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jung Kook. Menyalurkan segala debarannya yang mulai tak beraturan.

Jongin _oppa_. Batin Kyungsoo.

"_Chogiyo_," suara _bass_ pria tersebut membuat Kyungsoo semakin terpaku padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," Kyungsoo mulai tersadar saat pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah kalung berbandul kayu berbentuk hati dengan tulisan namanya dan Jongin.

"Aku menemukan kalung ini di sekitar puing-puing kuil di dalam hutan. Kurasa ini milik bocah itu, tapi dia malah berlari saat aku akan mengembalikannya," Kyungsoo ingin sekali berlari ke pelukan pria tersebut namun tubuhnya terasa kaku saat melihat pria itu tersenyum. Pria itu, seperti Jongin. Senyum, bentuk tubuh, mata, hidung, pipi, bibir dan segalanya. Hanya saja pria ini mempunyai rambut cokelat kehitaman.

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

Tidak. Dia bukan Jongin, suaminya. Dia manusia.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Ujar Kyungsoo singkat. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, takut jika isakannya yang akan keluar jika ia berbicara terlalu banyak. Pria tersebut tersenyum sekali lagi kemudian membungkuk sesaat dan berbalik.

"_Chakkaman_," Pria itu berhenti kemudian berbalik kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"_Nde_?"

"Ss si siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Ia penasaran, tentu saja. Pria tersebut kembali tersenyum dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin berdebar.

"Kim Jongin_ imnida_."

.

.

.

**END**

Ini saya balik lagi bawa Ch 2 buat yang kemaren minta lanjutannya ^^

Terimakasih buat reviewnya di Ch 1 *bow

Sekali lagi terimakasih :)


End file.
